Anders als die Anderen
by MsPsychoFairy
Summary: Meine erste Cats Fanfiction und die erste FF die ich hier hochlade :) Tugger bekommt Konkurrenz und es scheint sich auf einmal niemand mehr für ihn zu interessieren ... oder? Tugger/Misto Ich hoffe es ließt überhaupt jemand Deutsche Cats FF hier.
1. Chapter 1

Text

_Tuggers Gredanken_

**_Mistos Gedanken_**

Draußen war es kalt. Am Himmel hingen grauen Regenwolken und immer mal wieder fielen ein paar Tropfen vom Himmel. In der Nacht hatte ein Sturm getobt und dem entsprechend sah es auch auf dem Londoner Schrottplatz aus. In der Nacht hatten sich die Jellicles in ihren Unterschlüpfen versteckt und auch jetzt schienen sie noch nicht raus gekommen zu sein. _Komisch _dachte Tugger als er über den großen Platz schlenderte. _Wo sind die denn alle? Die schlafen doch wohl nicht noch? Ich dachte immer ich bin ein Langschläfer... _Das war er auch. Während er grade mal vor gut 15 Minuten aufgestanden war, waren die Anderen schon lange beschäftigt. Am Morgen hatte sich nämlich etwas ereignet was Tugger´s Leben von jetzt an verändern sollte.

Ahnungslos beschloss dieser jetzt jedoch erst mal bei Jenny´s Unterschlupf vorbei zu schauen. Irgendwer trieb sich dort immer rum. Und wer auch immer da war, konnte ihm auch sicher sagen wo denn alle anderen waren. Vor allem seine Mädels. Nicht das er dort dann hingegangen wäre. Immerhin kamen sie ja früher oder später so wie so zu ihm. Warum ihnen dann also hinter her laufen? Nein das ließ Tuggers Ego nicht zu.

Als Tugger jedoch Jenny´s Unterschlupf betrat musste er fest stellen, dass sich so ziemlich jede Jellicle Katze dort auf hielt. Verwundert sah er sich um, machte sich jedoch auf den Ansturm seines Fan-Clubs gefasst. Doch dieser blieb zu Tuggers großer Verwunderung aus. Sie schienen ihn nicht mal zu bemerken. Im Gegenteil. NIEMAND schien auch nur ansatzweise bemerkt zu haben, dass Tugger den Raum betreten hatte. Alle Jellicles quetschten sich um einen Fleck und verdeckten Tugger so den Blick auf was auch immer es dort zu sehen gab. Aber _Was ist schon interessanter als der Rum Tum Tugger?_

Genau das wollte er jetzt herausfinden und drängte sich zwischen Plato und Electra, die ihn selbst als er neben ihr stand keines Blickes würdigte. Dann fiel der Blick des Main-Coon Katers auf das oder eher denjenigen, der der Grund dafür war, dass Tugger keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt wurde. In der Mitte der Jellicles, auf Jenny´s Bett saß ein großer, apricot-farbener Kater.

In eine Decke eingewickelt und mit einer Tasse Tee in den Pfoten saß er da und sah bemitleidenswert in die Runde. Auf Tuggers Gesicht legte sich Verwirrung, da er den Kater noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber alle schienen ihn zu kennen... oder zumindest waren sie alle sehr interessiert zu erfahren wer er wohl war. Während Tugger sich zu Munk begab rückten Viktoria, Jemima und Etcetera näher an den fremden Kater. Dann fragte Viktoria leise: „Und? Geht's dir schon besser?" Tugger beobachtete wie der große Kater die jungen Katzen Damen eine nach der an anderen sanft von oben herab anlächelte.

„Wer zum Teufel ist das?", flüsterte Tugger Munkustrap zu, der ein bisschen weiter abseits stand und alles genau beobachtete und aufpasste. „Er sagt er heißt Lawrence. Alonzo hat ihn heute Morgen beim Rundgang vorm Tor gefunden. Bewusstlos. Er hat ein paar Verletzungen aber Jenny sagt es sei nichts Lebensgefährliches. Was passiert ist wissen wir noch nicht so ganz genau." Verwundert sah Tugger seinen Bruder an. „Und ihr lasst ihn einfach so hier sitzen und verwöhnt ihn? Vielleicht ist er ein Spion von Macavity." „Er ist verletzt Tug. Und er kommt mir nicht so vor als wäre er einer von Mac´s Leuten. Außerdem sind wir ja vorsichtig." Skeptisch begutachtete er den neuen Kater, der angeblich Lawrence hieß.

Jenny, die grade noch eine Paste zur Wundheilung angerührt hatte, begab sich nun zu Lawrence und scheuchte Etcetera zur Seite. Dann begann sie vorsichtig die weiße Creme auf einer Wunde an Lawrence Arm zu verteilen. „So Schätzchen. Dann erzähl uns doch mal wer dich so zu gerichtet hat." Alle Blicke wurden erwartungsvoll und auch Tugger war neugierig geworden. Der apricot-farbene Kater sah sich kurz um und blieb dann an Viktorias erwartungsvollem Blick hängen. „Na schön... Aber es ist nicht grade eine schöne Geschichte." Sein Blick wurde geheimnisvoll und alle rückten ein Stück näher um auch ja alles mit zu bekommen. Dann fing er an zu erzählen:

„Es passierte gestern Abend. Ich zog alleine durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf, da es bald anfangen würde zu regnen. Das Wetter wurde immer schlechter und ich fand einfach kein trockenes Plätzchen mehr. Es fing an zu stürmen und zu donnern und zu blitzen. Dann spürte ich etwas hinter mir. Ich bemerkte, dass ich in eine Sackgasse gelaufen war und als ich mich umdrehte stand er da. Ein Pollicle. Bestimmt 2 Meter hoch. Ich bleib ruhig obwohl er mir so nah war, dass ich seinen Atem schon spüren konnte. Er kam immer näher und ich versuchte aus zu weichen. Doch wohin? Ich hatte keine Möglichkeiten. Ich musste meinem Schicksal also ins Auge blicken. Und ohne zu zögern sprang ich auf ihn zu doch er packte mich mit seinen riesigen Pfoten und verpasste mir die Wunde am Arm ..."

Fast alle Blicke der Jellicles klebten wie gebannt an Lawrence Lippen und saugten seine Worte auf wie warme Milch mit Honig. Vor allem Viktoria, Jemima, Etcetera, Electra und sogar Bombalurina starrten ihn mit leuchtenden Augen und Begeisterung an, gespannt was wohl als nächstes passierte.

„Trotz unerträglicher schmerzen konnte ich mich aus seinem Griff befreien und sprang ihm mit ausgefahrenen Krallen direkt ins Gesicht. Dabei traf ich sein Auge und er jaulte auf, wurde dann scheinbar noch wütender und ging wieder auf mich los. Dann..."

Während er erzählte, schmiss er immer wieder mit dramatischen Gesten um sich und setzte wehleidige oder geheimnisvolle Blicke auf. Das konnte sich Tugger nicht länger antun. Wie sie alle so begeistert an seinen Lippen hingen. Für Tugger einfach nur unverständlich. Immerhin schien es nicht so als hätte er den Köter in die Flucht geschlagen, sondern eher als wäre er ziemlich fertig gemacht worden. Was war daran schon toll? Gut, der Main-Coon Kater musste schon zugeben das er selbst auch nicht der beste Kämpfer war. Eigentlich hatte er noch nie richtig gekämpft bis auf ein paar Raufereien mit Munk als sie noch jünger waren, aber dieser komische Kater musste sich doch jetzt nicht irgendwas darauf einbilden, dass er von einem Pollicle fertig gemacht wurde. _Ganz ruhig Tugger. Lass ihm doch seine paar Stunden Ruhm. Spätestens morgen finden ihn alle wieder uninteressant und alles ist wieder beim alten. Außerdem ist es doch mal ganz gut einen Tag Ruhe vor den Mädels zu haben._

Damit machte Tugger sich auf in Richtung seines Unterschlupfs, fing sich auf dem Weg dorthin noch ein paar Mäuse und beschloss dann den Tag lang einfach mal zu entspannen. Jedoch merkte er schnell, dass ihm wirklich langweilig wurde so ohne miauenden Fan-Club. Aber das würde er natürlich niemals zu geben. Geschweige denn, dass er wieder zu Jenny´s gehen würde. _Um mir wieder diese doofe und total übertriebene Heldengeschichte an zuhören? Niemals. Außerdem ist ja morgen wieder alles beim alten. _Dachte Tugger. Doch damit sollte er sich täuschen.

Am nächsten Morgen strahlte die Sonne vom Himmel, die Vögel zwitscherten und Tugger war für seine Verhältnisse sogar recht früh wach. Nach einem Frühstück, bestehend aus zwei Mäusen schlenderte er in Richtung Hauptplatz. Doch irgendwas sagte ihm das heute wieder etwas anders war. Normalerweise kam ihm sofort jemand entgegen. Entweder Jemima oder Vikki oder Electra oder sonst irgendwer. Doch so war es nicht. Genau wie gestern kam ihm niemand entgegen, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass gestern ja auch furchtbares Wetter gewesen war.

Als Tugger näher kam sah er Skimble, Munk und Alonzo in der Sonne sitzen, bzw. in Skimbles Fall liegen. Weiter weg konnte er Jenny´s und Jelli´s Geplapper hören und dann entdeckte er hinter ein paar Schrottteilen einen weißen Katzenschwanz hin und her schwingen. Als er hinter besagte Schrottteile schaute sah Tugger zu seiner Verwunderung eine ganze Horde Jellicles ... und diesen Lawrence. Doch bei ihm saßen nicht nur die typischen Verdächtigen, wie Viktoria, Jemima, Etcetera und Electra, sondern auch Pouncival, Tumblebrutus und Plato.

„... dann verpasste ich ihm eine große Wunde an der Pfote und er jaulte auf und- oh hey" Lawrence schien Tugger bemerkt zu haben und jetzt drehten sich auch die anderen zu ihm um. „Oh hey Tugger. Lawry erzählt uns grade von seinem Kampf mit dem Pollicle." _Schon wieder? _„Willst du auch zuhören?" Verwundert sah er Pounc an, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. _Bitte? Was denkt sich dieser komische Kater eigentlich. Als ob es jemanden wirklich interessieren würde was mit ihm passiert ist. Ihnen war sicher nur langweilig, weil ich nicht da war._

Während Tugger noch versuchte eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, was an diesem Typen so toll sein konnte drehten sich die jungen Katzen und Kater schulterzuckend wieder zu Lawrence um. „Erzähl weiter Lawry.", rief Vikki erwartungsvoll und schon ignorierten sie Tugger wieder. _Was zum? Das gibt's doch nicht! _Lawrence einen bösen Blick zu werfend drehte sich Tugger um und beschloss, dass sich das schon wieder legen würde. Dann würde er halt ein paar Tage Urlaub bekommen ... so zu sagen. Was soll´s. Spätestens nach dem er die Geschichte noch ein Mal erzählen würde, würde den süßen schon langweilig werden und sie würden wieder zu ihm kommen. Außerdem gab es ja auch noch andere Dinge die er zu tun hatte und mit denen er sich beschäftigen konnte.

Oder...?

Tugger beschloss sich eine Beschäftigung zu suchen und zog gelangweilt los. Er umrundete mehrere Ecken und stellte fest das es scheinbar immer langweiliger wurde je weiter er sich von den Unterschlüpfen der Jellicles entfernte. Eine leere Blechdose vor sich hin schiebend schlenderte weiter zwischen Müllbergen entlang bis er im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung sah. Abrupt blieb er stehen und sah zur Seite. Und schon wieder meinte er etwas sich bewegendes gesehen zu haben. Langsam schlich er in Richtung des Müllhaufens hinter dem er meinte eine Bewegung gesehen zu haben. Als er sich streckend einen Blick hinüber warf sah er ein schwarzes Hinterteil das sich ihm entgegen reckte. Die weiße Spitze des ansonsten pechschwarzen, in die Höhe ragenden Schwanzes bewegte sich immer wieder leicht hin und her. _Was zum…?_ Verwundert verzog Tugger das Gesicht, ehe er sich aus seiner Starre wieder löste und den Blick weiter wandern ließ. _Mistoffelees… was macht der den hier? Scheint am Mäuschen jagen zu sein… das könnte lustig werden… _

„Na kleiner Zauberer! So alleine… wie kommt´s?" Misto sprang erschrocken auf. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass jemand gekommen war. Schockiert drehte er sich zu seinem unerwarteten Besuch um, ehe ihm einfiel das er doch grade auf Mäusejagt gewesen war. Schnell drehte er sich wieder um, doch die auch die Maus wahr wohl vor Schreck weg gelaufen. Enttäuscht ließ er die Schultern fallen. Doch schnell verwandelte sich seine Enttäuschung in Wut.

**_Nein Misto! Ganz ruhig. Geh einfach … nicht umdrehen, nichts sagen. Das ist doch das was er will: Aufmerksamkeit. Die wird er von mir ganz bestimmt nicht bekommen. Er interessiert sich ja sonst auch nicht für andere. _**

Seine Wut unterdrückend beschloss der schwarze Kater Tugger einfach zu ignorieren. Vielleicht ließ dieser ihn ja dann in Ruhe. Den großen Kater keines Blickes würdigend stapfte Misto mit einem genervten grummeln davon… oder zumindest versuchte er dies. Tugger bemerkte schnell das er Misto scheinbar sein essen verjagt hatte. Als er Misto, und damit seine zur Zeit wohl einzige Hoffnung auf Beschäftigung, davonlaufen sah rief er schnell: „Hey warte kleiner. Wo willst´n du hin?" „Irgendwo hin wo ich meine Ruhe habe… vor dir." Den letzten Teil sagte Misto leiser aber Tugger hörte ihn trotzdem. _Was soll das den heißen? _

Gut Tugger musste zugeben, dass er und Mistoffelees nicht unbedingt eine große Freundschaft mit einander pflegten (wobei Tugger im Übrigen immer noch nicht verstand warum der kleine Kater ihn scheinbar nicht mochte, nicht das das eine große Rolle spielte). Trotzdem musste er ja nicht gleich weg rennen. _Verdammt, der Kleine ist echt flott_. „Komm schon Kleiner jetzt warte doch mal. Ich hab dir doch gar nichts getan." Ruckartig blieb Misto stehen, womit Tugger nicht gerechnet hatte und auf Misto landete. Dieser schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte Tugger vergebens von sich runter zu schieben. „Geh… geh runter…. von mir…los…" „Sorry Kleiner…" Tugger stand immer noch sichtlich verwirrt auf und streckte dann Misto seine Pfote hin um ihm auf zu helfen. Er hatte nicht schnell genug reagiert, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte das Mistoffelees auf einmal stehen blieb.

Misto sah sauer Tuggers Pfote an und beschloss er könne alleine aufstehen. Während er sich also aufrichtete und anfing sich den Dreck vom Fell zu schütteln fing er an zu reden. „Du hast sehr wohl was gemacht Rum Tum Tugger . Du hast mir mein Mittag essen verscheucht und mich grade umgerannt… und hör auf mich Kleiner zu nennen. Ich bin nicht klein!" Leicht belustig sah der mindestens einen Kopf größere Kater Misto an. „Du bist bloß unnatürlich groß." Als Tugger bemerkte das Misto sich zum Gehen abwendete stellte er sich schnell vor ihn und meinte: „Ja da hast du wohl recht. Trotzdem bist du aus meiner Sicht klein Kleiner." Tugger legte ein leicht anzügliches lächeln auf, von dem er wusste das dem normalerweise niemand wiederstehen konnte. Misto sah Tugger leicht erschrocken an und unter dem weißen Fell in seinem Gesicht wurde ein leichter rot-ton erkennbar.

_Warum sieht er mich den so an?_ Verlegen sah Misto zu Seite, ehe er sich dann mit einem beleidigtem „Mhpf…" wieder zum Gehen abwandte. _Ok so wird das wohl nichts. _Schnell trat Tugger abermals vor Misto. „Ok ok. Tut mir leid. Auch das mit deinem Essen. Ehrlich…",sagte Tugger reue voll. Verwundert sah der schwarze Kater ihn an. Hatte er je schon mal gehört, dass sich der Rum Tum Tugger für irgendwas ernsthaft entschuldigt hatte? _** Nein ich glaube nicht**… _Ergeben schloss Misto die Augen und atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, ehe er Tugger resignierend ansah. So sauer war er ja eigentlich auch schon gar nicht mehr…

„Na schön. Als was willst du Rum Tum Tugger?" „Tjaaaaa… eigentlich suche ich bloß eine Beschäftigung." **_Eine Beschäftigung? Warum denn das? Er ist doch sonst immer mit Flirten oder sonst was „beschäftig"… _**„Mh. Schön dann kannst du mir ja jetzt beim Mäuse fangen helfen. Wo du die von grade schon verscheucht hast." Damit startete Misto den dritten Versuch sich abzuwenden und diesmal gelang es ihm sogar. Hinter ihm hörte er Tugger seufzen und merkte, dass dieser ihm dann folgte. „Hey kannst du nicht einfach ein paar Mäuse her zaubern? Ist doch viel einfacher." „Nicht jeder ist so ein Faulpelz wie du. Außerdem würde ich irgendwann aussehen wie Onkel Bustopher wenn ich mir alles durch die Gegend zaubern würde." Bei der Vorstellung fing Tugger an zu lachen und auch Misto konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. In zwischen hatte Tugger ihn eingeholt und lief neben ihm. „Na dann mal los.", meinte Tugger und passender weise knurrte sein Magen. Misto sah zuerst verwundert auf Tuggers Bauch, ehe er herzhaft anfing zu lachen und um eine Ecke bog. Mit einem gespielt empörten „Hey, lachst du mich etwa aus?" folgte Tugger ihm.


	2. Chapter 2

Schweigend saßen Tugger und Misto neben einander auf einer alten umgekippten Waschmaschine. Sie hatten Stunden lang Mäuse gejagt und sich dann zum Essen niedergelassen**_._**

**_Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Ich esse Mäuse mit dem Rum Tum Tugger. Hat der eigentlich nichts andres zu tun? _**

Misto sah Tugger leicht von der Seite an der sich mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten fallen lassen hatte und jetzt leicht schnurrend scheinbar die letzten Sonnen strahlen des Tages genoss. Im Grunde hatte Misto ja nichts gegen Tugger, doch eigentlich war er lieber alleine und hatte seine Ruhe. Dies war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund weshalb er Tugger immer aus dem Weg gegangen ist. Tugger war eben das komplette Gegenteil von ruhig. Er war laut, wollte immer seinen Willen dursetzen, sagte immer was er dachte und wo Tugger war, waren normalerweise auch kreischende Kätzchen. Unteranderem auch seine Schwester Viktoria. Misto hatte noch nie verstanden wie sie kreischend und schnurrend mit den anderen um Tugger rum hüpfen konnte und daran auch noch Gefallen er ging dem Rum Tum Tugger lieber aus dem weg… sowie allen anderen die meiste Zeit auch. Misto war jung, schüchtern und ruhig und genoss es seine Ruhe zu haben und nicht mit anderen sprechen zu müssen. Er stand nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt und zog auch sonst nicht unbedingt gerne die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Doch heute war alles anders gewesen. Er hatte unglaublich viel gelacht und hatte rausgefunden das Tugger manchmal echt trottellich sein konnte anstatt immer bloß anmutig die Hüften kreisen zu lassen.Lächelnd sah er in Richtung Sonnenuntergang.

„Was gibt's da zu grinsen mh?" Misto sah in Richtung Tugger der sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte. „Gar nichts…", schmunzeln sah Misto wieder nach vorne spürte aber immer noch Tuggers Blick auf ihm. Tugger kniff fragend die Augen zusammen und sah den kleinen, schwarzen Kater von der Seite an. „Ach wirklich? Gar nichts?" Misto drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite und nuschelte ein leises „Nö…" „Mh…" _Wollen wir doch mal sehen… _Auf einmal fing Tugger an Misto zu kitzeln. Dieser war darauf überhaupt nicht vorbereitet gewesen und stieß eine Mischung aus überraschtem quietschen und fauchen aus und versuchte sich dann lachend zu wehren. Auch Tugger fing an zu lachen, hörte aber nicht auf Misto zu kitzeln. „Ha ha… nicht … bitte a-auf hören…" „Wie bitte? Hast du was gesagt?" „T-Tugger ..h-hör auf das…. Das ist unfair…."Misto konnte vor Lachen kaum noch atmen, geschweige denn reden und Tugger beschloss Gnade walten zu lassen. „Na gut. Ausnahmsweise…"

Damit ließ Tugger von dem lachend auf dem Boden liegenden Kater ab. Dieser atmete augenblicklich tief ein und brachte dann ein erschöpftes „Danke…" über die Lippen. „Das war echt unfair." „Unfair? Ach was… das kommt davon wenn man den Rum Tum Tugger auslacht." Damit ließ sich Tugger wieder nach hinten fallen, sodass er neben Misto lag. „Ich hab dich nicht ausgelacht." „Ach nein?" „Nein… ich hab bloß… nachgedacht…" Abermals nachdenklich sah Misto in den Himmel der sich rot-rosa gefärbt hatte. „Nachgedacht? Über was?" Tugger drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Misto fragend an. „Naja…" _**Wie erkläre ich ihm bloß, dass ich gedacht habe er sei ein Arsch? Warum hab ich das überhaupt gedacht? Ich kannte ihn eigentlich gar nicht richtig… naja eigentlich kenn ich ihn jetzt auch noch nicht richtig aber… ich glaube Tugger ist netter als ich dachte…**_

„Naja…was?"„Najaaaa…Ich hab … bloß immer gedacht du wärst….. naja… eben nicht so… nett." „Waaaaas? Ich ? Nicht nett?" Gespielt empört drehte der Main-Coon Kater sich zur Seite und stützte sich auf einem Arm ab, sodass er Misto ansehen konnte. Dieser sah ihn mit großen blauen Augen an und Tugger vergaß für einen Moment was er grade selber gesagt hatte. Dann löste er sich jedoch schnell wieder aus seiner Trance, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und räusperte sich leise. „Wie kommst du denn auf so was?" „Emm… naja…", nach einer passenden Antwort suchend sah Misto umher und lächelte Tugger dann an: „Ich weiß auch nicht." „Mh…" Tugger lächelte zurück und nickte leicht. Eigentlich wusste er die Antwort selbst. Er wusste, dass er manchmal ziemlich arrogant und nicht grade nett rüber kam. _Aber das er mir deshalb immer aus dem Weg gegangen ist? Wirke ich wie so ein großes Arschloch? _Tugger wusste nicht warum aber aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke ganz und gar nicht. Aber eigentlich war doch bloß wichtig das er den Mädels gefiel... oder? _Und das tue ich ganz offen sichtlich… obwohl…. _Plötzlich kam ihm wieder dieser Lawrence in den Sinn. Den hatte er ja total vergessen…

Tugger merkte, dass seine Stimmung zu kippen drohte und verschob diese Gedanken schnell wieder. _Morgen ist er wieder uninteressant… ganz sicher… _Ein Blick in den Himmel verriet dem Großen Kater, dass das Pink des Himmels langsam immer dunkler wurde. „Wir sollten uns wohl mal langsam auf den Weg zurück machen." Misto sah Tugger an und antwortete: „Oh. Ja. Hast recht." Damit standen beide auf und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung ihrer Unterschlüpfe. Während es immer dunkler wurde liefen die beiden schweigend neben einander her. **_Eigentlich schade… Es war echt lustig heute. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht warum Tugger heute scheinbar nichts zu tun hatte aber… morgen wird er wohl wieder mit seinen Mädels „zu tun" haben…_**Misto ließ leicht deprimiert den Kopf hängen und blieb stehen. Tugger ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter, merkte dann aber das sich neben ihm etwas verändert hatte. Er ließ den Blick erst zur Seite schweifen, drehte sich dann aber ganz um als er merkte, dass Misto stehen geblieben war. In der Dunkelheit war der kleine, schwarze Kater schon fast nicht mehr zu erkennen. „Warum bleibst du stehen?" Fragend legte Tugger den Kopf schief. „Ich muss jetzt hier lang." Misto deutete nach rechts. In dem Moment fiel Tugger auf, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wo Misto wohnte. Noch vor einem Jahr hatte er zusammen mit seiner Schwester gewohnt. Doch seit er auf dem letzten Jellicleball erwachsen geworden ist hat er sich wohl seinen eigenen Unterschlupf gesucht. Nur wo? „Oh ok…."dann bis dann…" „Ja…bis dann und danke fürs Mäuse fangen." Dabei schlich sich wieder unwillkürlich ein leichtes lächeln zuerst auf Mistos Lippen, dann auch auf Tuggers. „Kein Problem… also dann…" Damit hob Tugger zum Abschied die Pfote was wohl ein leichtes Winken andeuten sollte und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Auch Misto hob leicht die Pfote aber wahrscheinlich hatte Tugger dies schon gar nicht mehr gesehen. **_Bis dann?_** Eigentlich wussten sie beide, dass das ihr erster und wahrscheinlich letzter Tag zusammen gewesen war. **_Warum zum Teufel macht mich das… traurig?_**

Misto schüttelte den Kopf in der Hoffnung diesen Gedanken los zu werden und machte sich auch auf den Weg nach Hause. Er hatte sich vor einigen Monaten einen eigenen Unterschlupf gesucht, etwas entfernt von den anderen. Seine Schwester wohnte nun mit Electra zusammen. So konnten sie ungestört über Tugger reden wenn der grade mal nicht da war. An seinem Unterschlupf angekommen, der eigentlich bloß eine große Betonröhre war, die er an eienr Seite verschlossen hatte, rollte Misto sich in den alten Decken und Kissen zusammen, die er gefunden hatte. Vor seinen Eingang zog er einen aus schwerem, dicken Stoff bestehenden Vorhang. Trotz des guten Wetters und des Sonnenscheins heute wurde es nachts doch noch recht kalt und in solchen Momenten war er froh Zauberkräfte zu besitzen. In seinen Pfoten formte er einen sanft leuchtenden Ball der ihm wärme spendete.

Wieder kam ihm Tugger in den Sinn… Misto musste zugeben das auch er Tugger nicht unattraktiv fand aber da so einen Aufstand wie die anderen daraus zu machen. Nein auf die Idee wäre er nie gekommen. Immerhin war ja das Innere was zählte… aber jetzt wo er wusste das Tugger eigentlich sehr nett war… **_Nein._** Kopfschüttelnd kniff er die Augen zusammen und zwang sich diese Gedanken zur Seite zu scheiben und zu schlafen. Morgen wäre wieder alles beim alten.

….

Als Tugger am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete und nach draußen sah begrüßte ihn ein von grauen Wolken behangener Himmel. _Na das war´s wohl wieder mit dem schönen Wetter_. Es wurde Frühling und man wusste nie welches Wetter wohl morgen wahr aber das schöne von gestern war schon eine seltene Ausnahme. _Na immerhin regnet es nicht… _Als Tugger den großen Platz betrat wurde er freundlich von Alonzo begrüßt der ihm entgegen kam. Tugger sah sich um und stellte fest das sich trotz des trüben Wetters einige Jellicles rum trieben. Jenny und Jelly saßen auf dem alten Auto und quatschten, Skimble lag daneben und döste vor sich hin, Tantomile und Coricopat saßen in einer dunkleren Ecke und flüsterten wie immer geheimnisvoll mit einander und hier und dort unterhielten sich noch ein paar andere Jellicles. Doch von diesem Lawrence und Viktoria und co war keine Spur.

Tugger entdeckte seine Bruder Munk auf dem großen reifen stehend und ein wachsames Auge auf alle werfend. Keine bessere Beschäftigung findend machte Tugger sich auf den Weg sich zu ihm zu gesellen. „Na Munk was gibt´s neues?" Der Maine-Coon Kater setze sich neben Munk auf den Rand des Reifens. In Blick nach oben verriet ihm, dass sein Bruder ihn skeptisch ansah. „Sag du´s mir. Wo warst du gestern den ganzen Tag?" Auf Tuggers Lippen schlich sich ein grinsen: „Awww… hast du dir etwa sorgen um dienen kleinen Bruder gemacht." „Nein eher um seine Begleitung. Wer auch immer das gewesen sein mag." Tugger verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen und sah wieder nach vorne. „Mal keine Panik. Ich war Mäuse jagen." Jetzt wurde Munks Blick noch skeptischer. „Mäuse jagen? Den ganzen Tag? Du alleine?"

Lachend stand Tugger auf. „Ich hab nie gesagt ich war alleine.", damit schwang Tugger sich von dem reifen und rief seinem Bruder noch ein „Bis dann Munk." zu und spürte förmlich den bösen Blick in seinem Rücken. Tugger beschloss seine Mädels zu suchen in der Hoffnung sie nicht mit diesem Lawrence auf zu finden. Doch all seine Hoffnungen waren vergebens. Ein paar Ecken weiter hörte er bereits geplapper und geschnurre und als er um die nächste Ecke bog saßen dort zwar alle die er gesucht hatte aber natürlich auch dieser verdammte Kater. Als dieser auf sah und sich ihre Blicke trafen kochte eine riesen Wut in Tugger auf. _Was denkt sich dieser verdammte… ich sollte dort sitzen. Das ist mein Platz. Ich bin hier der coole, sexy Typ dem die Mädels zu Füßen liegen und nicht er. Wenn er es ist was… bin ich dann… _Dieser Gedanke machte Tugger nur noch wütender und gleichzeitig deprimierte er ihn auch. Von den Anderen schien ihn niemand bemerkt zu haben, weshalb er beschloss zu gehen. Wenn sie ihn nicht wollten dann eben nicht. Würden schon sehen was sie davon hatten.


	3. Chapter 3

Tugger war immer noch wütend. Wütend auf diesen Lawrence, der ihm die Show stielte, wütend auf seinen „Fanclub", weil er für sie wohl ziemlich schnell ersetzbar war und wütend auf sich selbst, weil er ohne die Aufmerksamkeit von Anderen überhaupt nicht mit sich an zu fangen wusste. Dabei war er doch immer noch derselbe. Er war immer noch groß und gutaussehen und schwang auch seine Hüften noch wie immer. Aber vielleicht war genau das das Problem? Er war wie immer. Vielleicht wollten die Kätzchen einfach mal was anderes, was neues?

Mh… Als Tugger aufblickte wusste nicht wirklich wo er war. Er war vor ein paar Minuten einfach los gelaufen und hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet wohin er lief. Doch bei genauerem umsehen wusste er wieder wo er war. Das war die Ecke wo Mistoffelees gestern nach rechts abgebogen war. _Naja soweit kann es ja nicht sein. _

Somit machte Tugger sich auf den Weg in die Richtung in die Misto gestern gelaufen war in der Hoffnung ihn zu finden und sich so etwas abzulenken. Nach dem er ein paar Minuten geradeaus gelaufen war machte der Weg einen kleinen Bogen nach rechts und mündete in einer recht großen, von Müll befreiten, runden Fläche. Rundherum war Schrott und Müll aufgetürmt, sodass es von keiner Seite einsehbar war. Außer eben von dem „Eingang", in dem Tugger nun stand und bewundert auf das Blickte was er sah. Nein er war natürlich nicht von den Schrottbergen beeindruckt sondern von dem kleinen schwarz-weißen Kater, der sich zwischen diesen hässlichen Schrottbergen anmutig drehte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, weshalb er Tugger wohl noch nicht bemerkt hatte und tanzte weiter von einem Fleck zum nächsten.

Einige mahle dachte Tugger für einen Moment Misto würde gleich gegen einer der „Wände" landen, doch dem war nicht so. Trotz geschlossener Augen drehte er immer kurz vorher wieder ab, kannte die Fläche, in der er sich bewegen konnte scheinbar in und auswendig. Tugger hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich sein Mund geöffnet hatte aber als ihm dies auffiel schloss er ihn schnell wieder und löste sich mit einem Kopfschütteln aus seiner Starre, in die er Gott weiß warum gefallen war. _Verdammt… ich wusste gar nicht das er so gut tanzen kann… naja ich denke ich störe wohl…_Tugger beschloss einmal in seinem Leben Anstand zu haben und zu gehen. Also machte er leise einen Schritt rückwärts, sein Blick nicht gewillt sich von Misto zu lösen. Nach einigen Schritten rückwärts fiel ihm ein, dass der Weg hinter ihm doch eigentlich einen Bogen mach- doch zu spät. Tugger erschrak als er gegen ein paar verrostete Metallteile hinter sich stieß und diese laut klapperten.

Augenblicklich öffneten sich Mistos Augen, er erstarrte in der Bewegung und sein Blick schoss zu sah er den Mainecoon Kater an, der vor Schreck einen Satz zur Seite gemacht hatte und nun geschockt die Metallteile ansah, ehe er sich wieder zu Misto dreht. **_Tugger? Was macht der denn hier? Und wie lange schaut er schon zu? Oh Gott wie peinlich… _**„Oh nein nein. Mach ruhig weiter. Ich wollte nicht stören. Bin schon wieder weg.", versuchte Tugger sich raus zu reden. Er wollte schließlich nicht das Misto dachte er sei ein Spanner oder so. Denn das war er ja nicht. Er war bloß zufällig hier und hatte nicht stören wollen. „Wie lange stehst du denn da schon?", fragte Misto sichtlich peinlich berührt. Er übte zwar schon ewig tanzen aber immer bloß für sich alleine. Er hatte noch nie alleine vor Publikum getanzt und da war er auch immer sehr froh drüber gewesen. Tugger sah ihn verwundert an._ Ist ihm das so peinlich? Warum?_ „Noch nicht sehr lange… aber was ich gesehen habe sah gut aus. Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein oder so." Misto biss sich immer noch peinlich berührt auf die Unterlippe und sah auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.

„W-wirklich?" „Ja! Auf jeden Fall. Du solltest unbedingt auf dem nächsten Jellicleball mit tanzen. Dann muss ich zwar Angst um meinen Titel als bester Tänzer haben aber damit muss ich mich dann wohl abfinden." Misto sah Tugger an und lächelte dann leicht. „Nein brauchst du nicht… ich werde nicht mit tanzen." Wieder sah er auf den Boden. „Was? Warum nicht? Damit würdest du sicher ein paar niedliche Kätzchen rum bekommen." Unverständlich sah Tugger den kleineren Kater an. „Nein ich… tanz lieber hier… in Ruhe…" „Warte… hast du dir das alleine beigebracht?" „So ziemlich…" „Das heißt du… übst hier jeden Tag alleine tanzen…?" „…manchmal auch zaubern…"

_Wow… Ich wusste ja, dass er gern seine Ruhe hat aber das er fast immer alleine ist. Naja wer sollte ihm auch groß Gesellschaft leisten? _Tugger musste zugeben, dass es doof klang aber so ziemlich alle jungen Jellicles waren wohl entweder zu aufgedreht für Misto oder waren meistens mit Tugger beschäftigt… zumindest noch vor ein paar Tagen. Und die einzige Familie die Misto hatte waren Viktoria, die ja zu Tuggers Fanclub gehörte und Bustopher Jones der sich meistens in irgendwelchen Restaurants rumtrieb. _Ob ihm das nicht auf Dauer langweilig wird? So alleine? Mh… _Plötzlich kam Tugger eine Idee. Misto brauchte unbedingt mal Abwechslung. Vielleicht würde er dann ja auch mehr aus sich heraus kommen und ein wenig seine Schüchternheit verlieren. Misto brauchte also Abwechslung und Tugger musste für seine Mädels abwechslungsreicher werden. Und ihm war soeben der Perfekte Ort dafür eingefallen. Auf Tuggers Gesicht hatte sich ein grinsen gelegt und Misto sah ihn skeptisch an. Hatte er was Falsches gesagt? „Ich hab eine super Idee!" **_Ohoh… _**„Ach ja… was denn?" Tuggers Grinsen wurde noch breiter und mit einem „Wirst du dann schon sehen.", zog er Misto an der Pfote hinter sich her. „Aber…", damit löste Misto seine Pfote auf Tuggers griff doch dieser lief schnellen Schrittes entschlossen weiter. „Kein aber. Los komm schon das wird lustig versprochen."

Misto sah wie Tugger immer weiter lief und kleiner wurde und einen Moment lang rang der schwarze Kater mit sich selbst. Sollte er? Sollte er nicht? Was hatte er schon besseres zu tun? Er würde sich ja doch niemals trauen vor den anderen zu tanzen warum also dauernd üben? Mit einem tiefen Seufzer beschloss er seinem Herzen zu folgen und aus einem für Misto unerklärlichem Grund riet es ihm dem Mainecoon zu folgen. **_Na schön… aber hör auf so schnell zu schlagen! _**Alle vier Pfoten in die Hand nehmend lief er Tugger hinterher der sich noch mal umdrehte um sich zu vergewissern, dass Misto ihm auch folgte. Der kleine Kater hatte ihn schnell eingeholt und folgte Tugger.

Über den gesamten Schrottplatz, durch den Eingang und die davor liegenden Straßen, durch einen großen Park und wieder durch einige Straßen und Seitengassen bis Tugger irgendwann endlich langsamer wurde. Darüber, dass er seit er denken konnte noch nie außerhalb des Londoner Schrottplatzes war und das das auch gut so gewesen war wollte Misto sich jetzt lieber keine Gedanken machen. Er verließ sich einfach ganz auf sein Gefühl das ihm sagte er konnte sich auf Tugger verlassen und ihm trauen. Ziemlich außer Atem blieb Tugger dann am Ende der kleinen Seitengasse, in der sie sich befanden stehen. Misto blieb neben ihm stehen, ebenfalls außer Atem. Er hatte zwar eine gute Ausdauer vom Tanzen aber sie waren ein verdammt langes Stück gerannt. Er folgte Tuggers Blick zu der Straße die vor ihnen lag und Mistos Augen weiteten sich. Da waren Hunderte von Menschen, die sich die Straße entlang quetschten. Wenn sie da rein gehen würden, würden sie ganz sicher platt getreten werden. „Was ist das?" „Das, mein lieber Freund, ist Victoria Grove.", sagte Tugger und man konnte sein Grinsen schon förmlich hören.**_Victoria Gro-… Momnet hat er grade Freund gesagt? Wir… sind Freunde…? Nein das hat er nur so gesagt …oder?_**

Doch ehe Misto noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte zog Tugger ihn abermals an der Pfote hinter sich her, direkt hinein in das Gedränge. Erschrocken riss Misto die Augen auf. „Warte! Wir können doch nicht- ah!" Ruckartig zog Tugger ihn von rechts nach links um nicht unter einem der Menschen zu landen. Misto gefiel das ganze gar nicht, doch noch weniger gefiel ihm was er in ein paar Meter Entfernung sah. „Tugger! Pollicle!" Jetzt bekam Misto es langsam mit der Angst zu tun und auch Tugger schien den Hund entdeckt zu haben. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er wurde langsamer fing an sich nach einer Flucht Möglichkeit Ausschau zu halten. „Fuck."Überall um sie herum waren Menschen und es war nicht einfach dort raus zu kommen wenn man einmal drin war. Normaler weise musste man nur so lange mit dem Strom laufen bis auch ein Mensch abbiegen wollte oder bis sich eben eine gute Gelegenheit bot. Doch weder das eine noch das andere war Momentan der fall und so steuerten sie immer weiter auf den Pollicle zu, der ungefähr doppelt so groß wie Tugger war. „Tugger? Was…?" „Fuck. Ich.. ich überleg ja schon…"

Panisch sah Tugger sich um während er weiter versuchte nicht platt getrampelt zu werden. Misto merkte, dass Tugger scheinbar keine Ahnung hatte wie er sie da raus bekam und wurde auch immer panischer doch der größte Schrecken stand Misto nach bevor. Auf einmal zog Tugger ihn hinter sich und rannte los, Misto hinter sich her ziehend, mitten in den Strom Menschen der ihnen entgegen kam und somit auch in Richtung Pollicle. „Was tust du?" „Wir rennen einfach so schnell wie es geht an ihm vorbei. Los komm. Er kann dann nicht umdrehen. Dafür ist er zu groß." Mistos Puls raste und er hatte Angst wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben als sie grade mal ein paar Zentimeter an dem Pollicle vorbei rannten. Dieser fing augenblicklich an zu bellen und Tugger sagte:" Siehst du. Hat doch geklappt. Alles gar nicht so schlimm." Doch Tugger hatte unrecht gehabt. Das Gebell wurde einfach nicht leiser und als sie sich umdrehten sahen sie auch warum.

Unmittelbar hinter ihnen sprangen die Menschen zur Seite um dem großen Hund der ihnen entgegen kam Platz zu machen. „Fuck…" Jetzt wusste auch Tugger keine Lösung mehr außer zu rennen. Misto hatte zwar schon die ganze Zeit Angst gehabt aber als er sich grade umgedreht hatte, hatte er Angst um sein Leben bekommen und auch um das von Tugger. Eigentlich hatte er nicht zu solchen Maßnahmen greifen wollen doch jetzt blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. Die Augen zusammen kneifend drückte er Tugger Pfote, die er immer noch hielt fester und als er die Augen wieder öffnete fand er sich total aus der Puste und am ganzen Körper zitternd auf einem der Häuserdächer wieder.**_Hunde können nicht auf Dächer, Hunde können nicht auf Dächer, Hunde… _**immer wieder wiederholte er diesen Satz gedanklich und das sich immer weiter entfernende Bellen trug ungemein zu seiner Beruhigung bei. Immer noch leicht zittern sah er zur Seite, wo Tugger mit weit aufgerissenen Augen saß, ihn anstarrte und ebenfalls aus der Puste war.

„Was zum….? Hast du das gesehen? Auf einmal fing alles an zu Leuchten und... und…und jetzt sind wir hier…." Unglaubwürdig sah Tugger sich um und konnte überhaupt nicht verstehen wie sie auf das Dach gekommen waren. Natürlich war ihm das Dach lieber als das Maul des Pollicles aber er war doch sehr verwundert. Dann fiel Tugger zum einen auf, dass er immer noch Mistos Pfote hielt, zum andren: „Hey du zitterst ja… Ich-„ „Nein. Schon ok.", damit zog Misto seine Pfote aus Tuggers und drehte diesem etwas den Rücken zu. „Ich... hätte einfach nicht mitkommen sollen." Tugger ließ die Schultern hängen und auch seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten. „Tut mir leid…." Er hatte Misto keine Angst machen wollen und ihn schon gar nicht in Gefahr bringen wollen und wenn er konnte hätte er wieder rückgängig gemacht. Misto schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus, ehe er die Augen wieder öffnete und sich zu Tugger umdrehte. „Schon ok."

**_Warum kann ich ihm nicht böse sein? Ich wäre fast von einem Pollicle zerfleischt worden und das wegen Tuggers doofer Idee hier her zu kommen. Und trotzdem bin ich ihm nicht böse. Er wollte mich ja nicht umbringen. _**Dann merkte Misto das Tugger ihn Komisch ansah. „Hey deine… deine Pfoten sie… glitzern." Mh? Schnell sah Misto nach unten auf seine Pfoten. „Oh. Ja das passiert meistens wenn ich… naja Magie anwende." Und jetzt fiel auch bei Tugger der Groschen. „Du warst das. Du hast uns auf das Dach gezaubert." Sprachlos starrte Misto Tugger mit blauen Augen an und sogar der Mund klappte ihm ein Stückchen auf. Dann merkte Misto wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen und er konnte sich ein Lachen einfach nicht mehr verkneifen. „Haha… Wer soll´s denn sonst gewesen sein?" Doch Tugger war noch zu begeistert von Mistos Zauberkünsten und seinen glitzernden Pfoten als dass er über diese Frage hätte nachdenken können.


	4. Chapter 4

Nachdem Misto sich wieder eingekriegt hatte und Tugger genug seine Glitzernden Pfoten bewundert hatte kam diesem ein Duft in die Nase. Diese in die Höhe streckend meinte Tugger: „Hey…riechst du das? Das riecht nach einem Festmahl. Komm…" Auf Tuggers Gesicht breitete sich ein grinsen aus, während er aufstand und Misto mit auf die Beine zog. Doch als er merkte, dass dieser zögerte fügte er leicht angeschlagen hinzu: „Natürlich nur wenn du willst…"  
Misto war sich nicht sicher ob er mitgehen sollte oder nicht, nachdem was grade passiert war. Aber Tugger hatte ihn ja nicht extra in Gefahr gebracht und er wollte auch kein Spielverderber sein. Und außerdem was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig? Abgesehen davon, dass er den ganzen Weg zurück zum Schrottplatz bestimmt nicht alleine antreten würde, wusste er nicht einmal ob er alleine überhaupt noch zurück fand. Nach einem kleinen Seufzer schlich sich ein leichtes lächeln auf Mistos Lippen, als er Tuggers reuevollen, bittenden Blick sah. „Ja ok… dann mal los."  
Auch Misto streckte kurz seine Nase in die Höhe und musste feststellen, dass Tugger rechtgehabt hatte. Es roch herrlich. Was das wohl war? Was auch immer, es ließ ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammen laufen. Tugger fing wieder an zu grinsen und lief dann, gefolgt von Misto, in Richtung des köstlichen Duftes. Ein paar Häuser weiter sprang Tugger plötzlich nach unten in eine kleine Seiten Straße. Misto, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte und schon zum Sprung auf das nächste Dach angesetzt hatte, kam noch knapp vor dem Ende des Daches zum Stehen.

„Was machst du?" Verwirrt sah er nach unten und beobachtete Tugger wie dieser auf einer Mülltonne stand und versuchte sich so weit zu strecken, dass er in das kleine Fenster über ihm hätte gucken können. Doch zu Mistos Belustigung scheiterte er kläglich. Das Fenster war zu hoch, jedoch auch zu tief, als dass Misto etwas Interessantes hätte sehen können.  
„Der Geruch kommt von hier. Los komm runter ich brauch deine Hilfe."  
Unsicher sah Misto sich um. In der Gasse war niemand zusehen, vor allem kein Pollicle und auf dem weg hierhin hatten sich auch auf der Hauptstraße vom Dach aus Ausschau gehalten doch: nichts. Nirgendwo ein Pollicle in Sicht gewesen. **_Na schön…was soll´s. Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden._**

All seinen Mut zusammen nehmend sprang Misto nach unten und landete mit einer Eleganten Bewegung, fast lautlos neben Tugger, der sich weiter versuchte größer zu machen als er war.  
„Ok und was jetzt?", fragte Misto sprang Tugger ein Stück zur Seite. „Verdammt wie und wann bist du denn da hingekommen Kleiner?" Der kleine schwarze Kater sah Tugger bloß verwirrt an. „Naja ist ja auch egal. Aber warn mich nächste Mal vor. So und jetzt… kletter auf meine Schultern." Damit stützte sich Tugger abermals mit den Vorderpfoten an die Wand, streckte sich aber diesmal nicht so sehr. „Was?", fragte Misto als sprach Tugger auf einmal Spanisch.  
„Du auf meine Schultern. Dann kannst du durch das Fenster gucken und mir als erstes mal sagen wo der Geruch herkommt. Los."  
Der Mainecoon Kater grinste Misto über die Schulter an. Zögernd tat dieser wie ihm aufgetragen wurde und mit ein paar anmutigen Bewegungen stand er auf Tuggers Schultern und blickte in das Fenster. „Sag mal isst du auch immer genug? Du bist ja leicht wie eine Feder." Tugger sah Misto von Unten an, welcher interessiert in das Fenster starrte und „Fisch…" murmelte.

Verwirrt verzog Tugger das Gesicht. „Wie bitte…?"  
„Fisch! Da liegt ganz viel Fisch."  
„Na dann hoch da mit dir."  
Erschrocken sah Misto auf Tugger runter. „Wie meinst du das?"  
„Na ganz einfach. Du kletterst auf die Fensterbank, hilfst mir hoch und dann schnappen wir uns so viel Fisch wie es geht."  
Skeptisch sah Misto weiter auf Tugger runter. „…ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute-" Misto kam nicht dazu den Satz zu Ende zu bringen, da Tugger ihn an den Oberschenkeln nach oben drückte. **_Sei nicht so ein Angsthase Misto. Was soll schon passieren? _**Sich abermals zusammen reißend kletterte Misto auf die Fensterbank und streckte dann die Pfoten nach unten um Tugger rauf zu helfen. Er wollte da nämlich ganz sicher nicht alleine rein. Tugger sprang hoch und ergriff Mistos Pfoten, der ihn dann mit aller Kraft nach oben zog. Misto musste zwar zugeben das er einen verdammt guten Gleichgewichtssinn hatte doch damit, dass Tugger mit so einem Schwung bei ihm an kam, hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Misto schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte sich an Tugger fest zu halten, doch auch dieser konnte in dem Moment nicht sein Gleichgewicht halten und so vielen sie beide in Richtung Restaurantküche, die dieser kleine Raum wohl darstellen sollte. Keine 2 Sekunden später fand Misto sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder, Tugger auf ihm.  
„Aua…", nuschelte Misto und faste sich an den Hinterkopf.  
„Da sagst du was Kleiner."  
Grimmig sah Misto Tugger an: „Du bist ja wenigstens weich gefallen… würde es dir was ausmachen von mir runter zu gehen?" Peinlich berührt und mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht sah Misto zu Seite, als Tugger sich aufstützte und ihn ansah. _Man hat er blaue Augen…_ „Oh ja natürlich. Sorry"  
Damit ging Tugger von ihm runter und half dem kleineren Kater auf die Beine. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein großer, kräftiger Kerl betrat den Raum. _Verdammt._

Der Typ kam Tugger nicht grade wie ein Katzenfreund vor und vor allem nicht wenn sie in seiner Küche saßen und Fisch klauen wollten. Noch ehe er Mistos Pfoten losgelassen hatte zog er ihn in eine nahe gelegene Schrank Tür und schloss diese hinter ihnen. Hoffentlich brauchte der Mensch nichts aus dieser Tür. Misto und Tugger stand neben einem großen Karton und ein paar Reinigungsmittelflaschen nicht viel Platz zur Verfügung, weshalb sie eng aneinander gedrückt da hockten und den Menschen durch einen kleinen Schlitzt beobachteten.  
„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Tugger flüsternd. Misto konnte seine Gesichtszüge nicht ganz genau erkennen doch er meinte eine Spur Besorgnis auf Tuggers Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Nein alles in Ordnung.", antwortete Misto ebenso leise. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?"  
Tugger spähte vorsichtig durch den Schlitz. „Hoffen, dass er uns nicht findet und am besten noch mal den Raum verlässt. Kannst du erkennen was er macht?"  
„Nein keine Ahnung. Und was wenn er-„ Als der Mensch sich umdrehte und in Richtung ihres Versteckes kam presste Tugger Misto eine Pfote auf den Mund, woraufhin dieser auch sofort verstummte. Misto zwang sich innerlich selber zum Schweigen, als der Mensch näher kam. Das war heute definitiv zu viel für ihn. Dann bemerkte er, dass Tugger immer noch mit einer Pfote seine hielt und drückte diese fester, starrte weiter hin den Mensch an, der jetzt genau vor ihrem Schrank stand. _Gott sei Dank sieht er nicht nach unten. _Auch Tugger sah ihn an und drückte Mistos Pfote in dem Versuch den Kleinen und irgendwie auch sich selbst zu beruhigen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Tugger, dass sich Mistos Augen erschrocken weiteten als ein merkwürdiges Geräusch ertönte.  
„Sssst.", machte Tugger leise um vorzubeugen, dass Misto irgendeinen Laut machen würde, der sie Verraten würde.  
**_Aber er hat das Fenster zu gemacht._** Als der Mensch wieder zu anderen Seite des Raumes ging zog Misto die Pfote des Mainecoons von seinem Mund und flüsterte: „Tugger er hat das Fenster zu gemacht."  
„Ich weiß aber das bekomm ich schon hin.", erwiderte Tugger lässig. „Ok sobald er den Raum verlässt rennen wir los, schnappen uns den Fisch und verkrümeln uns ok?" Lächeln sah er Misto in die Augen, der seinen Blick erwiderte und geistesabwesend nickte. Eine ganze Zeit lang sahen sie sich an, konnten ihre Blicke nicht lösen. Erst als sie hörten, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde schossen ihre Blicke in eben deren Richtung. Der Mensch verschwand grade aus der Tür und schloss sie hinter sich, da rannte Tugger schon los.

Als auch Misto ihr Versteck verließ (mit weichen Knien… **_warum denn das?_**) fiel sein erster Blick hinter sich auf das Fenster das geschlossen war. Doch bei genauerem hin sehen fiel ihm aus, dass es nur mit einem Haken befestigt war. **_Das sollten wir hin bekommen. Da hat Tugger Recht. _**Schnellen Schrittes lief er weiter und kam kurze Zeit später bei Tugger auf der Arbeitsfläche an. Dieser wickelte so viele Stücke Fisch wie er tragen konnte in ein Tuch und Misto machte ihm nach. Bei dem Anblick und dem Geruch bekam er einen riesen Hunger, allerdings würde das was Tugger und er mitnahmen bestimmt auch noch für Morgen reichen. Als er Schritte außerhalb der Tür hörte schossen Mistos Ohren und sein Kopf nach oben. „Er kommt wieder!"  
Auch Tugger hob den Kopf und sah in Richtung Tür. „Ok dann weg hier. Ich glaube das reicht auch."

Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Fenster und mit einer geschickten Bewegung öffnete Tugger den Haken. Hinter ihnen hörten die beiden wie die Türe sich wieder öffnete und als sie sich auf der Fensterbank umdrehten blickte der Mensch sie erschrocken an. Schnell sprangen sie aus dem Fenster und kletterten an der gegenüber liegenden Hauswand über Mülltonnen und anderen Schrott wieder aufs Dach. Dort angekommen rannten sie weiter um den wütenden Rufen des Menschen zu entkommen. Sie hörten etwas von „verdammte Biester" und „extra zu gemacht".  
Mit dem Fisch zwischen den Zähnen liefen sie solange bis sie sich in einer ruhigeren Gegend auf einem flachen Dach niederließen. Ihre erbeutete Mahlzeit aus dem Mund legend atmete beide tief durch und sahen sich an.  
Dann schlich sich ein fettes Grinsen auf Tuggers Gesicht. „Hast du seinen Gesichts Ausdruck gesehen?"  
Bei der Erinnerung daran musste Misto lachen und Tugger stimmte mit ein. „Haha…ja. **Verdammte Biester**!", versuchte Misto den Mann mit einer gespielt dunklen Stimme nach zu äffen woraufhin Tugger noch mehr lachen musste und sich den Bauch vor Schmerzen haltend nach hinten auf den Rücken fallen ließ. Als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder beruhigt hatten nahm Tugger das Tuch, das er getragen hatte, breitete es aus und verteilte die Stücke in zwei gleichgroße Portionen.

„Es ist angerichtet.", sagte Tugger in gespielt noblem Ton und verbeugte sich wie ein Oberkellner, der Grade das Essen gebracht hatte, ehe er sich vor seine Portion setzte und anfing zu essen. „Vielen Dank Sir." Grinsend machte auch Misto sich ans essen. Es schmeckte köstlich und obwohl es bloß Fisch war konnte sich Misto nicht erinnern je so gut gegessen zu haben.  
**_Vielleicht liegt es an der Gesellschaft? ...Quatsch was denke ich denn da… Es ist einfach nur leckerer Fisch… für den Menschen wahrscheinlich ein kleines Vermögen bezahlten… aber was soll´s.  
_**Als sie zu ende gegessen hatten wurde es bereits langsam dunkel. Hier in der Stadt konnte man den Sonnenuntergang nicht so gut sehen, weshalb sie wohl nicht bemerkt hatten, dass es schon so spät war. **_Schade eigentlich… _**Ob er damit den Sonnenuntergang, den er nicht sehen konnte oder den Tag mit Tugger, der sich dem Ende zu neigte meinte wusste Misto selbst nicht so recht. Aber sonst sah er sich den Sonnenuntergang ja auch nie an…

Satt, entspannt und leise schnurrend lagen sie beide auf dem Rücken nebeneinander. Misto hatte die Augen geschlossen und konnte ein gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Dann spürte er einen Blick auf sich und als er die Augen öffnete und zur Seite sah merkte er, dass Tugger sich auf die Seite gedreht hatte und ihn ansah. Auch Misto drehte sich auf die Seite und fragte: „Was ist los?"  
Auf Tuggers Lippen legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln und er erwiderte: „Garnichts." Misto nickte nur, zu müde um weiter nach zu fragen und schloss wieder die Augen. Der Mainecoon Kater sah ihn eine Zeit lang fasziniert an bis er feststellte, dass Misto wohl eingeschlafen war.  
_Der muss ja müde sein, wenn er einfach so hier schlafen kann… _Eine Zeit lang beobachtete Tugger ihn noch beim Schlafen und hörte zu wie er leise atmete._ Er sieht so friedlich aus… so unschuldig… was hab ich mir eigentlich dabei gedacht ihn hierher mit zu nehmen? Und ihn noch dazu in Gefahr zu bringen… zwei Mal.  
_Seufzend flüsterte Tugger: „Tut mir leid Kleiner. Ich bin wohl nicht der beste Umgang für dich." Zu Tuggers Verwunderung kam aus Mistos Richtung ein leises „Quatsch…" und kurz darauf öffnete dieser langsam seine Augen und sah Tugger leicht verschlafen an. „Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen?" Sanft lächelnd erwiderte Tugger: „Sieht so aus. Vielleicht sollten wir uns auf den Rückweg machen. Die ganze Nacht auf dem Dach zu schlafen könnte recht ungemütlich werden."

**Im nächsten kapitel werden Tugger und Misto sich endlich etwas näher kommen... hoffentlich :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Für den Rückweg ließen sie sich Zeit. Sie rannten nicht wie auf dem Hinweg sondern schlenderten neben einander her. Schon eine Zeit lang hatte keiner von ihnen etwas gesagt aber es war kein unangenehmes schweigen, das herrschte.  
Tugger musste sich immer wieder zwingen nach vorne zu schauen und nicht Mistos, vom Mondschein in einen silbernen Glanz getauchtes, glattes Fell an zu starren. Warum war ihm bloß noch nie aufgefallen wie… schön Misto ist?  
Tugger erwischte sich abermals dabei den kleinen Kater neben sich anzustarren und stellte fest, dass dieser nachdenklich aussah.

„Über was grübelst du nach?"  
„Mh?" Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sah Misto auf und drehte den Kopf in Richtung Tugger. **_Woher weiß er, dass ich nachdenke?  
_**Ertappt sah Misto zu Boden.  
„Ach… dies und das…" **_Über dich_**.  
„Dies und das also…mh…" Leicht nickend wendete Tugger den Kopf wieder nach vorne.  
_Er will wohl nicht drüber reden. Warum sollte er mir auch erzählen über was er so nachdenkt? Geht mich doch gar nichts an. Immerhin… sind wir ja keine Freunde…oder?_  
„Ja… dies und das…"

Nach dem sie weiterhin eine Zeit lang geschwiegen hatten beschloss Misto die Stille doch zu brechen und Tugger an seinen Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen.  
„Arrogant… selbstverliebt… übermütig….faul… eingebildet… will bloß seinen Spaß… achtet nicht auf Andere…", sagte Misto leise, woraufhin Tugger ihn verwirrt ansah.  
„Du wolltest doch gestern wissen wieso ich dachte du seist… „nicht nett". Eigentlich hab ich dich sogar für ein echt großes Arschloch gehalten…", erklärte Misto leise, den Blick geradeaus gerichtet.  
_Das hat er von mir gedacht? _Dies schockierte Tugger. Was wenn das alle von ihm dachten? Er wollte doch der coole, sexy Typ sein auf den Mädels flogen und nicht das egoistische Arschloch der allen wehtat, weil er nur an sich dachte. _Bin ich das denn…?_ Misto sah leicht zur Seite und beobachtet wie Tuggers braune Augen sich zuerst vor Schock weiteten und ihn anstarrten, sich dann jedoch zu einer, Mistos Meinung nach, leicht traurigen Miene verzogen.  
Tuggers Lippen entwich ein leises „oh…". Er wusste einfach nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Tugger wusste ja eigentlich schon immer, dass die Anderen wohl schlechter über ihn dachten als er eigentlich war. Aber bis jetzt hatte ihn die Meinung der Anderen noch nie wirklich interessiert. Erst seit kurzem Interessierte sie ihn… zumindest die Meinung eines bestimmten schwarz-weißen Katers.

Mistos Meinung war Tugger wichtig und zu wissen, dass er so über ihn dachte schmerzte auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise. Misto sah zu wie sich ein verletzter Ausdruck auf die Züge der Mainecoon Katers legten und schon tat ihm leid was er gesagt hatte. Aber so war es nun mal gewesen…War! Andererseits war Misto grade sehr erstaunt. Er hätte nicht gedacht den Rum Tum Tugger jemals verletzt zu sehen.  
„Aber ich hab mich wohl geirrt…"  
Augenblicklich zuckten Tuggers Ohren nach oben und auf seinen Gesichtszügen tauchte ein Hoffnungsschimmer auf als er Misto fragend ansah.  
„Ach ja…?"  
Misto lächelte leicht. „Ja. Ich meine… ich wär heute zwar fast zerfleischt, zertrampelt und von einem Menschen gefangen worden aber… ich weiß, dass du mich nicht mit Absicht in Gefahr gebracht hast und es ist ja auch alles gut gegangen. Außerdem könnte ich dir, selbst wenn ich wollte nicht böse sein. Immerhin war es ja auch irgendwie lustig. Ich glaube ich… hatte noch nie so viel Spaß wie in den letzten zwei Tagen."  
„Das freut mich."

Misto blieb stehen und sah hoch zu Tugger der auf einmal vor ihm stand. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite verriet Misto, dass sie bereits wieder auf dem Londoner Schrottplatz angekommen waren. **_Seit wann das denn?_** Seine Verwunderung ignorierend blickte Misto wieder zu Tugger und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Ich hatte auch viel Spaß und… es tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich in Gefahr gebracht habe." Mistos Worte hatten Tugger aufgemuntert. Er war froh, dass er Misto wohl scheinbar bewiesen hatte, dass er doch nicht so ein Arschloch war. Doch wenn Misto etwas zugestoßen wäre hätte er sich das niemals verzeihen können.  
„Schon ok…", sagte Misto leise und lächelte leicht, ehe er wieder hoch zu Tugger sah, der ihn ebenfalls ansah. Doch Misto konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit standen sie einfach nur da und sahen sich in die Augen.

Misto hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Tugger auf ihn zugekommen war und nun dicht vor ihm stand, doch als er sich langsam anfing nach vorne zu beugen und ihm sanft eine Pfote auf die Wange legte fing Mistos Herzschlang an sich zu beschleunigen.  
Tugger kam ihm immer näher und bevor Misto weiter nachdenken konnte schloss er instinktiv die Augen, ehe sich Tuggers Lippen auf seine legten. Doch so schnell wie sie gekommen waren verschwanden sie auch wieder und Misto öffnete langsam seine Augen.  
Tuggers warme Pfote lag immer noch auf seiner Wange und wieder sah der Mainecoon ihn undefinierbar an. Irgendwie… liebevoll…?...Sehnsüchtig…? Nein…oder?

Doch ehe Misto weiter darüber nachdenken konnte realisierte er was grade passiert war und seine Augen weiteten sich als ihn der Schock übermannte. Tugger hatte ihn geküsst. Sein Herz hämmerte immer noch gegen seine Brust und er hatte keine Ahnung was er jetzt tun oder sagen sollte. Misto fiel nur eine Sache ein die er jetzt tun konnte. Flüchten.  
Das hatte ihm bis jetzt immer aus der Patsche geholfen und es war das einzige was ihm einfiel.  
„Ich…." Eigentlich hatte er sich wenigsten noch verabschieden wollen doch mehr bekam er einfach nicht raus. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung drehte Misto sich um und ehe Tugger das „Warte.", zu dem er grade angesetzt hatte aussprechen konnte war Misto in einer kleinen Wolke aus schwarzem Nebel und ein paar Glitzerpartikeln verschwunden. Schockiert blickte Tugger auf den Boden, auf die Stelle auf der Misto eben noch gestanden hatte.

„Scheiße…" Was hatte er bloß getan? Tugger hatte keine Ahnung warum er Misto geküsst hatte doch scheinbar hat er den kleinen damit so schockiert, dass er zur Flucht sogar Magie angewandt hatte. Tugger hatte selbst nicht realisiert was er tat. Erst als seine Lippen auf Mistos lagen hatte er gemerkt was er tat und hatte sich ja auch sofort wieder von ihm gelöst. Wenn auch leicht wiederwillig. _Verdammt wie soll ich ihm das denn erklären… wenn ich´s mir ja noch nicht mal selbst erklären kann. _Seufzend lies Tugger die Schultern hängen und überlegte ober zu Misto gehen und sich entschuldigen sollte. Dann beschloss er jedoch Misto erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen.  
Davon abgesehen, hatte Tugger keine Ahnung was er hätte sagen sollen.  
_Tut mir leid? Tut es mir den leid? _Nein eigentlich tat es Tugger nicht leid. Es hatte ihm gefallen, doch der Gedanke daran, dass es Misto wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen hatte verletzte ihn. Was wenn er jetzt nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Immerhin war es nicht grade normal, dass sich zwei Kater küssten. Oder eher gesagt, dass einer einen anderen küsste.  
Aber es war doch nicht schlimm… oder?  
_Was denke ich denn da? Natürlich ist es nicht schlimm. Der Rum Tum Tugger kann küssen wen er will._

Doch wie so oft in den letzten Tagen musste Tugger wieder mal feststellen, dass es vielleicht nicht so selbst verständlich war, dass auch alle Anderen ihn küssen wollten, wie er gedacht hatte. Aber es war ja jetzt eigentlich auch erst mal egal wer wen küssen wollte und wer wen nicht. Das wichtigste war doch, dass er sich bei Misto entschuldigte…. Tugger atmete tief ein und drehte sich in Richtung Mistos Unterschlupf. Die Schultern wieder hängen lassend ließ er die angehaltene Luft aus seiner Lunge entweichen und nuschelte: „Morgen…"  
_Wenn ich weiß was ich sagen soll…  
_Zuerst musste er in Ruhe noch einmal über das grade nachdenken. Immerhin wollte er seine neu errungene Bekanntschaft, vielleicht ja sogar Freundschaft mit Misto nicht aufs Spiel setzten. Oder hatte er das mit dem Kuss schon längst? Leicht den Kopfschüttend machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Unterschlupf. Nein so leicht gab der Rum Tum Tugger nicht auf.

Misto rollte sich in seinem Unterschlupf zusammen und zog leicht zitternd eine schwere Decke über sich. Was war das den gewesen? Tugger hatte ihn geküsst. Einfach so… das ging doch nicht. Vielleicht hatte er sich in Tugger doch nicht geirrt und er wollte doch nur seinen Spaß haben, egal wie es Anderen dabei ging.  
**_Nein so ist er nicht…aber was sollte das dann? Und warum habe ich mich eigentlich nicht gewehrt?_**  
Mistos Herz schlug weiterhin als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen und wollte sich gar nicht beruhigen. Und je mehr Misto darüber nachdachte umso klarer wurde es ihm…Tief durch atmend kniff er die Augen zusammen, lies die Situation in seinem Kopf noch einmal Revue passieren und strich sich dann sanft über die Lippen…  
**_Es hat mir gefallen._**


	6. Chapter 6

Riesen großen dank an Sapphire Galaxy für die lieben Kommentare und an alle Anderen die das hier lesen. Ich würde jedoch trozdem freuen auch die meinung Anderer mal zu hören :)

Frustriert sah Tugger den Mond an, der mittlerweile seine volle Größe erreicht hatte und den Londoner Schrottplatz in einen hellen Silberglanz tauchte. Seine Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt. Dieser blöde Lawrence war immer noch da und zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Aber was noch viel schlimmer war: Misto war weg.

Naja nicht weg aber Tugger hatte das Gefühl er wollte nicht gefunden werden. Denn egal wo er in den letzten drei Tagen auch nach ihm gesucht hatte, der schwarz-weiße Kater war unauffindbar. Nachdem Tugger lange gesucht hatte, hatte er fast einen halben Tag vor Mistos Unterschlupf gesessen in der Hoffnung ihn so anzutreffen. Doch auch das hatte nicht funktioniert und so hatte Tugger weiter gesucht. Mit hängenden Schultern schlenderte der Mainecoon umher. Seit einiger Zeit machte er sich schon etwas sorgen.  
_Was wenn ihm was zugestoßen ist? Oder er weggelaufen ist?... Vielleicht will er auch einfach nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben… _

Misto wusste das Tugger in sucht. Aber er wollte nicht gefunden werden. Was würde Tugger wohl sagen?  
**_Und was soll ich sagen? Ich weiß doch nicht mal was ich selbst davon halten soll.  
_**Die meiste Zeit hatte Misto in seinem Unterschlupf verbracht, hatte sich unsichtbar gemacht wenn Tugger in der Nähe gewesen war und hatte versucht nachzudenken. Ohne großen Erfolg. Seit einigen Stunden lief er Tugger jetzt schon unsichtbar hinterher, in der Hoffnung so eine Antwort oder eine Lösung zu finden.

Auf dem großen Platz vor seinem Unterschlupf blieb Misto stehen und beobachtete, wie Tugger vor seiner Betonröhre stehen blieb. „Misto?...", fragte Tugger hoffnungsvoll in Richtung des Vorhanges gewandt, ließ aber die Schultern hängen und legte die Ohren an als er keine Antwort bekam. Vorsichtig zog er den Vorhang zur Seite, warf einen Blick in Mistos Unterschlupf, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um. Misto beobachtet weiter wie Tugger zuerst auf das Betonrohr und dann nach rechts auf ein paar alte Stahlträger kletterte, sich dort niederließ und mit dem Rücken zu Misto Richtung Vollmond starrte. Misto atmete tief ein, biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Irgendwann musste er ja mit Tugger reden. Langsam wurde er wieder sichtbar und lief dann leise und langsam Richtung Tugger.

_Was wenn er nie wieder kommt? Warum hab ich auch so einen Quatsch gemacht? Vielleicht sollte ich nicht mehr hier rumsitzen. Vielleicht kommt er ja wieder wenn ich ihn einfach in Ruhe lasse…  
_Tugger schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihm etwas jemals so schwer fallen würde. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sich grade zum Gehen umdrehen wollte spürte er eine Bewegung neben sich und als er nach links sah weiteten sich Tuggers Augen. Mit einer lautlosen Bewegung war Misto zuerst auf seinen Unterschlupf und dann neben Tugger auf den Stahlträger gesprungen. Mit riesig geweiteten Augen stieß Tugger ein unglaubwürdiges  
„Misto?" aus, woraufhin dieser nur mit einem leisen, schüchternen „hey…" antwortete und Tugger mit großen, blauen Augen ansah. Ehe Misto sich versah schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn und er wurde an Tuggers Brust gepresst. Misto stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus, wurde dann jedoch schon wieder nach hinten gedrückt.

Tugger hatte seine Pfoten auf Mistos Schultern gelegt und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Verdammt! Wo zur Hölle warst du? Weiß du eigentlich was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe? Bist du verletzt? Geht's dir gut? Ist-„ „Tugger!" Der Mainecoon-Kater hielt inne, starrte Misto aber weiterhin mit großen Augen an. „M-mir geht's gut…ok?", versuchte Misto den größeren Kater zu beruhigen und lächelte sanft. Er wusste zwar, dass Tugger ihn gesucht hatte aber nicht, dass er sich solche Sorgen gemacht hatte.  
**_Warum sollte er sich auch um mich sorgen machen?  
„_**Ich war… ich musste nachdenken…", nuschelte Misto, den Blick nach unten gesengt.  
„Oh…ja…", antwortete Tugger leise und ließ langsam die Pfoten von Mistos Schultern gleiten. Jetzt würde eine riesen Abfuhr bekommen. Aber halt. Vielleicht war ja noch was zu retten.  
Ehe Misto antworten konnte sprach Tugger weiter: „Hör zu. Ich… naja es tut mir leid. Du weißt schon wegen… wegen dem Kuss."

Augenblicklich tauchte auf Mistos Wangen ein Rotschimmer auf und er blickte zur Seite. Und schon wieder fing sein Herzschlag an zu rasen während Tugger weiter sprach: „Ich weiß auch nicht was da in mich gefahren ist. Nicht das es schlimm war dich zu Küssen. Also naja es war nicht in Ordnung von mir aber es war nichts schreckliches also…du… weißt schon wie ich das meine…oder? Auf jeden fall… tut´s mir leid und…em…"

Leicht schmunzelnd darüber, dass Tugger so in Erklärungsnot war, sah Misto in an und sagte dann leise: „Ja ich versteh schon…aber du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen… also… ist schon ok."  
Hoffnungsvoll sah der Mainecoon ihn an. „Wirklich? Ich mein ich kann verstehen wenn du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir…. befreundet sein willst."  
Misto hörte die Unsicherheit in Tuggers stimme bei dem Wort befreundet. Befreundet? Waren sie das denn? Oder wollte Misto das mit Tugger überhaupt sein? Und konnte er ihm den Kuss einfach so verzeihen…geschweige denn vergessen? In den ganzen drei Tagen in denen Misto über genau diese Fragen nachgedacht hatte, war er zu keiner Antwort gekommen. Doch jetzt wo er hier mit Tugger saß fielen ihm die Antworten auf einmal ganz einfach. Ja er und Tugger waren Freunde geworden und das wollte Misto auch. Und egal was Tugger tat der schwarz-weiße Kater konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein.  
Aber ganz vergessen würde er den Kuss wohl nicht… **_Dafür hat es sich zu schön angefühlt, zu…. richtig.  
_**Diesen Gedanken bei Seite schiebend sah Misto lächelnd hoch zu Tugger.  
„Ja wirklich. Ist schon ok. Ich wäre gerne weiter mit dir… befreundet."  
**_Nein wärst du nicht. Freunde küssen sich nämlich nicht. _**Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd schob Misto abermals seine eigenen Gedanken bei Seite.

Auf Tuggers Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. Misto war ihm nicht böse. _Gott sei Dank_. Und er wollte mit ihm befreundet sein. Tuggers lächeln verschwand wieder aus seinem Gesicht und er sah Misto tief in die Augen, der seinen Blick erwiderte.  
Wollte er den wirklich mit Misto befreundet sein? Oder doch… mehr? Misto spürte wie sich sein Puls weiter beschleunigte und trotzdem saß er ganz ruhig und entspannt da, sah in Tuggers braune Auge und sah wie sie immer näher kamen. In ihnen lag ein Ausdruck den Misto abermals nicht deuten konnte. Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht als er leise „Tugger…?" flüsterte.  
Dieser stoppte, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Mistos entfernt und schluckte schwer. Auf sein Gesicht legte sich ein nachdenklicher, entschuldigender Ausdruck ehe es sich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln wieder zu dem liebevollen lächeln verzog, das Misto einfach nicht deuten konnte.

„Tut mir leid…" flüsterte Tugger leise, ehe sich seine Lippen auf Mistos legten und er sanft seine Arme um dessen Taille legte. Mistos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und er krallte sich Halt suchend an Tuggers armen fest. Als Tugger anfing Mistos Lippen mit seinen zu massieren fing dieser an sich zu entspannen und schloss die Augen. Ob das richtig war was sie da taten? Sie waren doch jetzt Freunde oder? Und Freunde küssten sich nun mal nicht. **_Aber es fühlt sich so richtig an…_**  
Der kleine Kater beschloss seine Gedanken für den Moment einfach aus zu stellen, was ihm nicht sonderlich schwer fiel und begann Tuggers Bewegungen nach zu ahmen. Immerhin war dies erst sein zweiter Kuss. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob das was er tat auch nur ansatzweise richtig war doch es fühlte sich gut an. Mit den Pfoten an Misto Taille drückte Tugger ihn sanft nach hinten.  
Dieser dachte zuerst der Mainecoon wolle sich von ihm lösen und wehrte sich leicht gegen den Druck, doch als er merkte das Tugger ihm folge ließ er sich langsam nach hinten fallen, sodass sein Rücken den Boden berührte. Tugger kniete über ihm, fuhr mit den Pfoten sanft Mistos Seiten entlang und schob dann vorsichtig seine Zunge in Mistos Mund, darauf bedacht nichts zu tun was der Kleine nicht wollte.

Misto verstärkte den Griff um Tuggers Arme etwas als er dessen Zunge in seinem Mund spürte entspannte sich jedoch schnell wieder, als er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte. Dann begann er abermals Tugger nach zu ahmen und hoffte alles richtig zu machen. Er wollte das hier auf garkeinen Fall vermasseln. Warum wusste er selbst nicht so genau.  
Nach einer wie ihnen schien viel zu kurzer Zeit mussten sie sich auf Grund von Luftmangel schwer atmend voneinander lösen. Mistos Pfoten lagen immer noch auf Tuggers Oberarmen und als Misto die Augen langsam öffnete sah er in braune, gleichermaßen schockierte wie auch liebevoll lächelnde Augen.  
Über Tugger leuchtete der Vollmond silberglänzend und als Misto eine seiner Pfoten von Tuggers Arm zu seiner Brust gleiten ließ spürte er, dass Tuggers Herz genauso schnell schlug wie seins...  
„Tug-"  
„Bitte lauf nicht wieder weg…"


	7. Chapter 7

Sanft biss Tugger in Mistos Ohr, ehe er entschuldigend über die Stelle leckte und abermals leicht zubiss. Misto hatte die Augen geschlossen, lag immer noch schwer atmend unter Tugger und krallte sich leicht in dessen Mähne. Der kleine Kater hatte keine Ahnung was mit ihm los war. Wusste nicht wo hin mit all den Gefühlen und Empfindungen die ihn durchfluteten. Tugger hatte ihn gebeten nicht weg zu laufen… hatte schon fast flehend geklungen.  
Doch Misto hatte gar nicht vor weg zu laufen… oder? Nein. Selbst wenn er wollte hätte er nicht gekonnt. Sein Körper bewegte sich keinen Millimeter weg von Tugger. Eher im Gegenteil. Gefühle die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte zwangen ihn sich an Tugger zu drücken und zu genießen….

Aber was war das? Verlangen?... Lust?... **_Liebe?_** Tuggers Körper fing leicht an zu vibrieren als er ein dunkles schnurren von sich gab. Misto atmete tief ein während Tugger ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte.  
„Wenn du willst. Dass ich aufhöre… musst du mi das jetzt sagen. Denn ich weiß nicht…. ob ich noch aufhören kann wenn… ich jetzt weiter mache…" Misto überzog eine Gänsehaut und als er die Augen öffnete sah er in Tuggers Augen, die ihn liebevoll und trotzdem verlangend ansahen. Misto öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, brach aber keinen laut hervor.  
Er wusste einfach nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Wollte er denn das Tugger aufhörte? **_Nein!_** Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, zu richtig um jetzt aufzuhören.

Misto atmete abermals tief ein, schloss den Mund wieder und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf ehe er die Luft in seinen Lungen wieder entweichen ließ. Hoffnung leuchtete in Tuggers Augen auf und er flüsterte: „Sicher?..."  
Misto nickte nur, aus Angst seine Stimme würde versagen wenn er jetzt versuchen würde zu sprechen. Wieder schnurrte Tugger ehe sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte und er auch nickte. Dann strich er sanft mit einer Pfote über Mistos Wangen und legte seine Lippen auf die des kleinen schwarz-weißen Katers.

….

Schwer Atmend und leicht zitternd lag Misto unter Tugger und sah zu wie dieser, ebenfalls schwer atmend, den Kopf hängen ließ ehe er ihn wieder hob und sanft seine Lippen auf Mistos legte. Dieser schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Der wievielte es war wusste Misto nicht mehr.  
Als Tugger sich wieder von ihm löste hatte Misto endlich Zeit durch zu atmen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er da, spürte wie Tugger nach unten rutschte und anfing ihn und sicher auch sich selbst sauber zu lecken.  
Als er spürte wie Tuggers raue Zunge sein Fell entlang fuhr fing er leise an zu schnurren und kuschelte sich in die Kissen unter sich. Tugger hatte ihn in seinen Unterschlupf getragen und den Vorhang zu gezogen und obwohl Misto recht weit von den Anderen entfernt wohnte war er darüber sehr dankbar gewesen.

Was sie getan hatten gehörte nicht in die Öffentlichkeit, selbst wenn die hier draußen wahrscheinlich eh niemand gesehen hätte. Wahrscheinlicher war noch, dass sie jemand gehört hatte.  
Bei dem Gedanken wurde Misto rot. Als er spürte, dass Tugger sich neben ihn legte und ihn an sich zog öffnete der kleine Kater die Augen. Lange sahen sie sich einfach tief in die Augen, bis Tugger s Blick nach unten schwenkte und sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippenlegte. „Du leuchtest."  
**_Was? _**Verwirrung legte sich auf Mistos Züge ehe er an sich herab sah. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen leicht.  
„Was zum…?", sagte er leise.  
Tugger hatte recht. Er leuchtete. Sein Fell strahlte einen silbernen, glitzernden Glanz aus, so wie seine Pfoten wenn er Magie benutzte. Doch diesmal war es am ganzen Körper. Misto fing an sich hektisch mit beiden Pfoten übers Fell zu streichen, in der Hoffnung es würde aufhören zu leuchten. **_Wie peinlich.  
_**„Nicht." Tugger packte Mistos Pfoten mit seinen und zog ihn somit wieder zu sich. Erschrocken sah er den Mainecoon an.  
„Lass ruhig. Es sieht… gut aus… schön."

Misto schluckte schwer entspannte sich jedoch wieder. Tugger fand ihn schön? Abermals errötend senkte Misto den Blick, begutachtet noch einmal sein Fell und schmiegte sich dann vorsichtig an Tugger, den Kopf an seiner Brust. Tuggers Kopf ruhte auf seinem und sie schnurrten beide leise. Eine Zeit lang sah Tugger noch auf Misto runter und musste lächeln. _Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Kater so schön sein kann…  
_„Gute Nacht kleiner."  
„Nenn mich nicht so.", nuschelte Misto leise in Tuggers Mähne und konnte, dessen grinsen förmlich spüren ehe er ins Land der Träume driftete.

…

Mit hoch aufgestellten Ohren schreckte Misto aus dem Schlaf hoch und sah sich um. Er war immer noch in seinem Unterschlupf. Tugger neben ihm war noch tief am schlafen. Er hatte einen Arm um Mistos Taille gelegt und den anderen über den Kopf.  
**_Ein Traum?  
_**Misto war sich sicher ein Geräusch gehört zu haben doch jetzt war wieder alles still. Langsam senke er den Kopf wieder auf Tugger Brust, die sich sanft hob und senkte.  
**_Er riecht so gut…ich sollte so was nicht denken aber im Grunde ist es jetzt auch egal… immerhin haben wir…_**

Den Gedanken bei Seite schiebend schloss Misto wieder die Augen. Es war unglaublich gewesen. Doch jetzt hatten Tugger und er viel zu klären. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt musste er erst mal schlafen. Es war höchstens 5 Uhr morgens und durch die Seiten des Vorhanges schien nur ein bisschen trübes Licht hinein. Wohl ein typischer, grauer Londoner Morgen.  
Als in scheinbar weiter Ferne ein poltern ertönte schreckte Misto abermals auf. Doch kein Traum?  
„Tugger?... hast du das gehört?" Als er leicht an Tugger rüttelte öffnete dieser wiederwillig die Augen und legte seinen linken Arm auf seine Augen. Mit dem rechten zog er Misto näher zu sich.  
„Nein….. hast du dir eingebildet." Damit war das Thema für Tugger geklärt. Er hatte nichts gehört und er wollte schlafen.

Misto drückte sich mit sanfter Gewalt von Tugger weg und krabbelte zum Ausgang. „Nein hab ich nicht." Wiederwillig und mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen setzte Tugger sich auf und sah Misto dabei zu, wie er den Kopf raus streckte und somit noch mehr Licht herein ließ.  
Als Tugger zum Protest ansetzte deutete Misto ihm mit einem „psst" an leise zu sein und horchte. Mit geschlossenen Augen stellte auch Tugger seine Ohren auf um den angeblichen Geräuschen zu lauschen und grade als er sich wieder nach hinten in die Kissen fallen lassen wollte höret er es auch.  
„Bellen.", flüstere Misto schockiert und drehte sich zu Tugger, sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dieser sah besorgt zurück.  
„Bitte sag mir, dass du von hieraus Pollicles am Tor des Schrottplatzes hören kannst."  
Langsam schüttelte Misto den Kopf. Bei genauerem Hinhören war das Bellen gar nicht so weit entfernt, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätten.

Oh mann meine kapitel werden immer kürzer... das nächste wird wieder länger versprochen.


	8. Chapter 8

Tut mir leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat. Schule war etwas stressig in den letzten Wochen aber eure Kommentare haben mich wieder total motiviert und es freut mich zu wissen, dass es auch anderen und nicht nur Sapphire Galaxy gefällt ;).  
Ich werde versuchen jetzt wieder jedes Wochenende etwas hoch zu laden :) hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch :*

Schnellen Schrittes liefen Tugger und Misto neben einander her, rannten schon fast. Und je näher sie dem großen Platz in der Mitte des Schrottplatzes kamen umso lauter wurde das Bellen. Immer wieder polterte es und ein paar Jellicles schienen zu schreien. „Vikki…" flüsterte Misto besorgt als ein spitzer Schrei ertönte und lief schneller. Grade als er um die Ecke auf den großen Platz biegen wollte wurde er von Tugger am Handgelenk gepackt und kam so abrupt zum stehen. Erschrocken wirbelte er zu Tugger herum und sah ihn böse an. Als er jedoch dessen besorgten Blick sah legte sich auf Mistos Züge ebenfalls wieder Besorgnis… er musste doch seiner Schwester helfen… was auch immer da los war.

„Was-„  
„Psst! Du weißt doch gar nicht was da los ist.", sagte Tugger leise und legte seine Pfote sanft auf Mistos Lippen um diesen zum schweigen zu bringen.  
Dann lugte er vorsichtig um die Ecke und Misto tat es ihm gleich, ehe sich seine Augen vor Schreck wieteten. Viktoria und Electra saßen in der Mitte der Platzes auf dem Boden und starrten erschrocken nach oben in Richtung des reiseigen Pollicles der knurrend und sabbernd vor ihnen stand und immer näher zu kommen schien. Wieder bellte er und Vikki und Electra zuckten zusammen.  
Sie versuchten aufzustehen doch Viktoria knickte um, schien sich nicht richtig laufen zu können. Tugger musste Misto festhalten um zu verhindern, dass dieser nach vorne Stürzte und in das Sichtfeld des Pollicles kam. Warum half ihnen den keiner der Anderen? Als Tugger sich um sah blieb sein Herz eine Sekunde lang stehen und seine unausgesprochenen Frage klärte sich von selbst. Munk und zwei weitere Kater lagen ein paar Meter hinter dem Pollicle, blutend… _und hoffentlich nur bewusstlos…  
_Andere Jellicles standen hier und dort, schockiert und ängstlich und einige hatten sich wohl in ihre Unterschlüpfe retten können. Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes entdeckte Tugger Lawrence der mit ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck da stand und ebenfalls nichts tat. Immerhin hatte er sich vor Jemima und Etcetera gestellt oder eher gesagt sie versteckten sich hinter ihm, scheinbar in der Hoffnung dort sicher zu sein.

_Warum zu Hölle tut er nichts? Er ist doch derjenige, der schon mal einen Pollicle fertig gemacht hat… _Dies schien auch Etcetera gerade ein zu fallen. Sie zog an Lawrence Arm und rief: „Tu doch was, Lawry! Du weißt doch wie man Pollicles verscheucht!" Während Misto versuchte sich aus Tuggers Griff los zu reißen um seiner Schwester helfen zu können beobachtete Tugger wie der große Kater, der ach so tolle Held, Etcetera ängstlich und schockiert an sah und sprachlos den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich…. äm…"  
_Ich wusste es… er ist doch nicht so toll wie er tut… wahrscheinlich hatte er beim letzten Mal bloß Glück… _Wütend sah Tugger zu ihm herüber und beschloss dann das Ganze selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Extreme Situationen erforderten extreme Handlungen. Sanft schob er Misto hinter sich und sagte: „Du bleibst hier. Versteck dich!"  
„Was?... Tugger!" Schockier beobachtet Misto wie der Mainecoon los lief und sich mit einem lauten fauchen auf den Pollicle stürzte. Als dieser, von Tugger abgelenkt in einer andere Richtung umschlug, lief Misto los.

Bei Viktoria und Electra angekommen half er letzterer Vikki zu stützen.  
„Was ist den passiert?"  
„Misto! Ich weiß nicht. Auf einmal war er da. Der Pollicle! Wir wollten weg laufen aber ich bin umgeknickt…"  
„Sie hat sich sicher den Knöchel verstaucht!" sagte Electra. Nach dem sie Vikki zu Jemima und Etcetera gebracht hatten sah Misto sich um. Auch er entdeckte Munk und die anderen Kater, die verletzt am Boden lagen. Als der Pollicle Tugger von sich runter und auf den Boden schleuderte zog Misto erschrocken die Luft ein. Erst als Tugger sich bewegte und sich mühsam von Boden aufraffte ließ der schwarz-weiße Kater die Luft wieder aus seinen Lungen entweichen. „Lawry warum tust du denn nichts?" Ängstlich sah Vikki zwischen Tugger und Lawrence hin und her. Doch während Tugger immer noch mit dem Pollicle kämpfte schüttelte Lawrence mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück…  
**_Das ist also dieser Lawrence… _**Seine Schwester hatte Misto vor ein zwei Tagen kurz von ihm erzählt. Er hatte eine Pollicle in die Flucht geschlagen… alleine. Warum tat er also jetzt nichts?

Doch darum konnte Misto sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Die Pfote ausstreckend wollte der kleine, schwarze Kater einen Blitz auf den Pollicle abfeuern doch aus seinen Fingerspitzen schossen lediglich ein paar Funken die den Pollicle nicht mal annährend erreichten. Schockiert sah Miso auf seine Pfoten und versuchte es dann erneut, doch auch beim zweiten Mal erschien kein Blitz. **_Was? Warum geht es nicht…?_** Panik stieg in Misto auf und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Seine Magie war alles was er hatte doch scheinbar genau jetzt schien sie ihn im Stich zu lassen. Oder eher gesagt hatte er sie wohl in den letzten Tagen in denen er sich fast durch gehend unsichtbar gemacht hatte verbraucht. Irgendwann hatte eben auch Magie ihr Limit erreicht. **_Verdammt!... Wär ich doch bloß nicht so feige gewesen…_**

Ängstlich ging der kleine Kater einen Schritt zurück und stellte sich vor seine Schwester. Jetzt blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als auf Tugger zu hoffen. Besorgt wanderte sein Blick zu Munk. Wenn er Tugger doch bloß helfen könnte… „Wo ist Jenny?"  
„In ihrem Unterschlupf . Sie kümmert sich um Alonzo. Er hatte Aufsicht und hat als erster Versucht den Pollicle zu verjagen… er wurde ziemlich verletzt….", antwortete Jemima ihm leise, scheinbar nur von dem Gedanken daran wieder total aufgewühlt. Als ein jaulen ertönte schoss Mistos Blick automatisch wieder in Richtung des Pollicles und Tugger. Zu Mistos Erleichterung kam das Jaulen vom Pollicle. Tugger hatte sein Auge erwischt, das jetzt am bluten war. Dies schien den Köter aber eher noch wütender zu machen anstatt in abzuschrecken. Der Mainecoon richtete sich grade wieder auf als Misto bemerkte, dass er sich den Arm hielt und Blut an diesem herunter lief.  
„Tugger!" Ihm helfen wollend lief Misto auf Tugger zu blieb dann aber stehen als dieser rief: „Nicht! Bleib da. Das ist viel zu gefährlich… mir geht´s gut!" „Aber-", Misto stieß einen erschrockenen laut aus und zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als der Pollicle sich auf Tugger stürzte. Doch dieser erwischte, eher durch Glück als durch gute Koordination, auch noch das andere Auge der Pollicles und dieser jaulte erneut auf, taumelte nach hinten und knurrte. Tugger fauchte zurück, holte noch einmal aus, verfehlte den Pollicle aber, da sich ein unglaublicher Schmerz durch seinen linken Arm zog. Das würde eine Narbe geben.

Misto hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so eine Angst gehabt wie jetzt grade um Tugger. Wenn ihm was passierte würde er sich das niemals verzeihen können. Während Misto noch innerlich mit sich selber rang ob er nun auf Tugger hören und weg bleiben oder ihm helfen sollte, fauchte Tugger den Pollicle abermals an und erwischte dessen Nase. Damit schien er wohl genug zu haben und Mistos Herz und auch das aller Anderen setze einen kurzen Moment aus, als der Pollicle auf Tugger zu gerannt kam. Tugger versuchte auszuweichen, stolperte und landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden. Doch anstatt Tugger weiter zu verletzten knurrte der Pollicle, rannte weiter und polterte über Tugger her in Richtung Ausgang, während von Tugger eine Mischung aus Fauchen und Schmerzensschrei ertönte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Misto dem Köter hinterher der sich mit eingezogenem Schwanz davon machte. Dann fiel ihm Tugger wieder ein und der kleine Kater rannte los. „Tugger! Alles in Ordnung? Geht´s dir gut? Bist du verletzt?" Tugger seine Pfoten entgegen streckend half er ihm sich hinzusetzten und begutachtete den Mainecoon. Doch bis auf die Verletzung am Arm entdeckte Misto Gott sei Dank keine Wunden.  
„Geht schon.", stöhnte Tugger und nahm seinen Schwanz in die Hand. „Das Mistvieh ist mir auf den Schwanz getreten…ah!" Mit vor Schmerz verzogener Miene drückte er seine Pfote wieder auf die Wunde am Arm, aus der das Blut floss. „…naja und… das. Aber… geht schon."

Während einige Jellicles Munk und die Anderen verletzten scheinbar zu Jenny brachten, kamen Viktoria, Jemima, Electra und Etcetera auf Tugger und Misto zu. Letzterer half dem großen Kater auf die Beine, wurde dann aber sofort von den Mädels verdrängt, die sich besorgt um Tugger drängten.  
„Geht's die gut Tugsie?"  
„Alles ok Tug?"  
„Das war so cool wie den Pollicle verscheucht hast!"  
„Tut´s sehr weh Tuggie?"  
Und da war er wieder. Der Tugger wie ihn alle kanten. Ein leicht laszives Lächeln auflegend sah er seine besorgten Fans an und schlang beschützerisch die Arme um Vikki´s und Jemimas Taille.  
„Ja alles in Ordnung. Ist gar nicht so schlimm wie´s aussieht…" Dann fiel Tuggers Blick zu Lawrence der immer noch mit ängstlichem Blick in Richtung Ausgang starrte, wo der Pollicle vor einigen Minuten verschwunden war.

„Du! Was sollte das eigentlich mh? Warum zur Hölle hast du nichts gemacht? Du kannst doch angeblich ach so toll Kämpfen." Tugger sah ihn wütend und gleichzeitig fragend an und auch auf den Gesichtern der Umstehenden Jellicles lag ein fragender Ausdruck. Schwer schluckend sah der Apricotfarbene Kater zwischen Tugger und den Anderen her. „Ich…. em …naja…D-das war gelogen…", flüsterte er und ließ seinen Blick zum Boden schwenken wohl in der Hoffnung es hätte niemand gehört.  
„Waaas?"  
„Gelogen?"  
„Eine Lüge?"  
In den Gesichtern der Jellicles, vor allem aber von Vikki und co. stand Schock und Unglauben. „Ich wusste es….elender Lügner. Du hast noch nie einen Pollicle in die Flucht geschlagen richtig. Er hat dich wahrscheinlich verletzt und du bist bloß abgehauen und dann blind vor Panik am Tor des Schrottplatzes angekommen.", sagte Tugger kalt.  
Lawrence sagte nichts dazu, hielt den Blick nur weiterhin gesenkt und schluckte noch einmal schwer. „Du hast Glück, dass ich hier nicht das Sagen habe. Sonst könntest du dem Pollicle direkt nach draußen folgen…" Mit einem letzten arroganten und wütendem Blick drehte Tugger sich um und lief langsam in Richtung Jenny´s Unterschlupf. Sein Arm tat höllisch weh und er wollte nach seinem Bruder sehen.

Vikki und die Anderen Mädels warfen Lawrence noch einen enttäuschten Blick zu ehe auch sie sich umdrehten und Tugger folgten. Aus ihren Verstecken kommend, kamen auch Pouncival, Tumble, Plato und Bombalurina auf Tugger zu und redeten auf ihn ein wie cool er sei und wie mutig er sich auf den Pollicle gestürzt habe. Grinsend genoss Tugger seinen Ruhm und ihn dem Moment wurde es Misto klar.  
Er stand ein paar Meter von den Anderen weg und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Dieser Lawrence schien in den letzten Tagen durch erfundene Heldengeschichten alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen zu haben. Deshalb hatte Tugger nichts zu tun gehabt. Weil sein Fanclub mit jemand anderem beschäftigt gewesen war und jetzt wo dieser Lawrence wohl doch kein toller Held war scherten sie sich wieder um Tugger und er, der kleine, langweilige, unauffällige Kater war wieder vergessen.  
Mistos Herz begann schmerzhaft zu rasen und auf sein Gesicht legte sich ein trauriger Ausdruck, während Tränen und Wut in ihm aufsteigen. Keine Wut auf Tugger sondern auf sich selbst.  
Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein…**_Ich war bloß ein… Zeitvertreib… _**


	9. Chapter 9

_Jennys Gedanken_

Traurig ließ der kleine, schwarze Kater die Schultern hängen und versuchte mit aller Kraft die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Was hatte er sich dabei bloß gedacht. Der Rum Tum Tugger und eine feste Beziehung? Und dann noch mit einem anderen Kater? **_So ein Blödsinn…_**Tief einatmend drehte Misto sich zum Gehen um.  
Er wollte jetzt einfach nur alleine sein.

Tugger ging, von all seinen Fans umzingelt langsam in Richtung Jennys Unterschlupf. Er hatte doch tatsächlich eine Pollicle in die Flucht geschlagen. Ganz alleine! Bei dem Gedanken plusterte sich seine Mähne voller Stolz noch ein bisschen mehr auf und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter…. Bis er plötzlich langsamer wurde und schließlich ganz zum Stehen kam. Irgendwas stimmte nicht…  
„Alles ok Tuggsie?", fragte Jemima besorgt und auch die Anderen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll und verwirrt an. _Irgendwas fehlt…_  
„Tug? Hey Tugger!" Bombalurina wedelte mit einer Pfote vor seinem Gesicht rum, während sie die Andere in die Hüfte stemmte. „Mh?..." verwirrt schreckte Tugger aus seinen Überlegungen auf und sah sie an. Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie schlang einen Arm um Tuggers nicht verletzten, versuchte ihn weiter zu ziehen.  
„Komm schon du Held, bevor du uns noch verblutest. Bekommst einen hübschen Verband von Jenny und dann eine kleine Belohnung… wenn du verstehst." Zwinkernd schlang sie ihren Schwanz um Tuggers doch dies schien diesen gar nicht zu interessieren. _Misto!?... _

Bombalurina und die besorgten Blicke der Anderen ignorierend drehte Tugger sich um. In die Richtung in der er Misto vermutete. Und er hatte Recht, doch was er sah gefiel ihm gar nicht. Der kleine Kater drehte sich grade zum Gehen um. Mit hängendem Kopf und Schultern verschwand er schnellen Schrittes hinter einer Ecke. Wo wollte er denn hin? Ging es ihm gut? „Misto!", rief Tugger und löste sich aus Bombalurinas Griff und dem Gedränge seines Fanclubs.  
„Hey warte! Wo-?" Tugger war ihm schnellen Schrittes hinterher gelaufen doch als er um die Ecke bog, um die Misto vor einigen Sekunden verschwunden war, war von diesem keine Spur mehr. Verdammt der Kleine war wirklich gut was das Verschwinden anging. Sich verwirrt umsehend entdeckte Tugger einen kleinen Spalt zwischen ein paar alten Autoteilen, der sicher in Richtung von Mistos Unterschlupf führte. _Da pass ich doch niemals durch… _Ihm blieb also wohl nichts anderes übrig als den langen Weg zu nehmen.  
Auf der Stelle kehrt machend lief Tugger los, an den anderen vorbei, die ihn ungläubig anstarrten und zum Ausgang. „Tugger wo willst du denn hin?", rief jemand doch der Mainecoon hatte weder Zeit sich Gedanken um eine Antwort zu machen noch darum von wem die Frage überhaupt kam. Was Misto jetzt wohl von ihm denkt? _Er denkt bestimmt ich habe ihn nur benutz… verdammt ich hätte ihn grade nicht ignorieren sollen…_

Misto verkroch sich in seinem Unterschlupf und am liebsten hätte er sich unsichtbar gemacht doch dafür reichte seine Magie nicht. Diese war immer noch auf dem Nullpunkt und außerdem würde ihn hier ja eh niemand sehen… wer auch? Tugger hatte ja jetzt seinen Fanclub wieder. Seine Tränen nicht länger unterdrücken könnend ließ er diesen freien Lauf und fing an zu schluchzen. Warum war Tugger bloß so gemein? Er hätte ihm niemals vertrauen und schon gar nicht mit ihm schlafen sollen…  
Ein Kissen an sich drückend atmete er tief ein. Es roch nach Tugger… Dann hörte er auf einmal Schritte und als der Vorhang am Eingang seines Unterschlupfes zur Seite gezogen wurde schreckte Misto auf. „Misto! Hey alles ok? Geht's dir gut? Oder bist du verletzt?"

**_Tugger… er ist hier… warum?_** Misto sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, ehe ihm auffiel, dass er geweint hatte und er sich hastig mit der Pfote über die Augen fuhr um die Tränen weg zu wischen. „Em… j-ja mir geht's…gut. Nicht´s passiert…" „Gott sei dank.", flüsterte Tugger und ehe Misto sich versah hatte der Mainecoon seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und drückte den kleinen Kater an sich. Erschrocken versteifte sich Misto und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Warum war Tugger hier?... **_Warum ist er nicht bei Bombalurina und den Anderen?...sondern hier…? _**Vorsichtig legte Misto seine Pfoten auf Tuggers Arme. Als er eine klebrige Flüssigkeit an der rechten Pfote spürte zog er diese zurück und sah sie sich über Tuggers Schulter genauer an. Die sonst schneeweiße Innenfläche seiner Pfote war rot. Blutrot. Erschrocken drückte er Tugger von sich und blickte auf dessen Arm. „Du blutest!" Ja Tugger blutete. Das hatte Misto total vergessen. Der Pollicle hatte ihm eine große Wunde am Arm verpasst und scheinbar war sie noch weiter aufgegangen. „Mh? Oh ja… stimmt…" Langsam Blickte Tugger auf seinen blutenden Arm, er tat gar nicht richtig weh… oder? Jetzt wo das Adrenalin aus seinem Blut verschwunden war, da er wusste, dass es Misto gut ging wurde ihm schwindelig. „Ist… gar nicht so schlimm wie´s… aussieht…", nuschelte er ehe sein Blick verschwamm und die Welt sich anfing zu drehen.  
Misto sah Tugger besorgt an und beobachtete, wie Tugger die Augen halb zufielen. „Ich glaube…. mir…"  
Tugger wurde immer leiser ehe seine Sicht sich letzte was er sah war Mistos erschrockenes Gesicht, dann kippte er nach vorne.  
_…wird schwindelig…_

Als Tugger die Augen wieder öffnete sah er eine dunkle Decke aus Holz über sich. Sein Kopf tat weh und als er die Augen wieder schloss fühlte es sich an als drehe sich der Raum. _Was ist passiert?_ Die Augen wieder öffnend versuchte er sich um zu sehen, ehe ihn ein höllischer Schmerz, ausgehend von seinem Arm durch zog. _Aua…_ ja jetzt wusste er wieder was passiert war. Und jetzt wusste er auch wo er war. Bei Jenny. Wie war er bloß da hingekommen er war doch bei… „Misto!"  
Trotz Schmerzen schreckte er hoch und sah sich um, ehe er aufstöhnte und eine Pfote auf seinen Arm presste, den ein dicker Verband zierte. Verdammt tat das weh.

„Hey, bleib liegen du Dummkopf. Du reißt die Wunde wieder auf!", tadelte Jenny, die aus einer Ecke des Raumes auf ihn zu kam und ihn wieder zurück in die Kissen drückte.  
„Aber-„  
„Kein aber! Misto geht's gut keine Panik. Er liegt im Nabenraum und schläft. Es ist mitten in der Nacht mein Lieber." „Ich-", startete Tugger einen neuen Versuch aufzustehen wurde aber abermals von Jenny zurück gehalten. „Nichts da. Du bleibst gefälligst liegen. Dem Kleinen geht es gut und du musst dich ausruhen. Du hast viel zu viel Blut verloren. Misto ist bloß erschöpft. Er hat dich den ganzen weg hier her geschleppt während du bewusstlos warst und du bist weiß Gott nicht der leichteste. Du hättest direkt her kommen sollen."

_Oh… _Beruhigt, dass er Misto gut ging ließ Tugger sich bereitwillig wieder nach hinten fallen. Mitten in der Nacht? Wie lange war er den Bewusstlos gewesen? Etwa den ganzen Tag? Naja so gerne er jetzt auch bei Misto wäre hatte Jenny wohl recht. Mitten in der Nacht konnte er den Kleinen nicht wecken und mit den Schmerzen die ihm sein Arm bereitete konnte er sich nicht mal zu ihm legen gehen… wenn Misto das denn wollen würde… Seufzend schloss Tugger die Augen. Bombalurina und co. hatten ihn total überrascht und endlich hatte er wieder seine verdiente Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Aber es hatte sich einfach nicht mehr richtig angefühlt, etwas hatte gefehlt… jemand… Der kleine Kater war ihm einfach ans Herz gewachsen… Er war bei im gewesen obwohl dieser blöde Lawrence da gewesen war und alle ihn ignoriert hatten…Mit den Gedanken bei Misto und seinem wunderbar glattem, schwarzen, weichem Fell driftete Tugger langsam ins Land der Träume, wo ihn ebenfalls ein bestimmter Kater mit wunderschönen blauen Augen erwartete.

Am Morgen wurden Tugger von Jenny geweckt. „Aufstehen Schlafmütze. Du musst was essen um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Hier." Damit legte sie Tugger drei fette Mäuse hin und stellte ein Glas Wasser auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihm. „Danke." Darauf bedacht möglichst nicht seinen linken Arm zu bewegen setzte Tugger sich vorsichtig auf und fing an zu essen. Er hatte tatsächlich einen riesen Hunger. Dann fiel ihm etwas Wichtiges ein. „Wie geht es Munk und den Anderen?" Jenny sah ihn kurz an ehe sie sich wieder von ihm abwandte. Tugger konnte nicht erkennen was sie tat. „Soweit gut… ein paar sind heute Morgen bereits wieder kurz aufgewacht. Munkustrap, Alonzo und zwei weiter Kater sind noch bewusstlos aber es geht ihnen soweit ich das beurteilen kann gut. Sie müssen sich noch ausruhen…", in ihrer Stimme klang ein wenig Besorgnis mit doch Jenny versuchte sich dies nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie wollte Tugger nicht beunruhigen.

Tugger verdrängte alle negativen Gedanken. Sein Bruder war eben manchmal eine Dramaqueen, wie er fand. Er würde schon wieder aufwachen… ganz sicher.  
„Ist Misto schon wach?", versuchte er sich selbst abzulenken. Jenny drehte kurz den Kopf zu ihm und sah den Mainecoon-Kater über die Schulter an. „Er… ist schon vor einigen Stunden aufgewacht und nach Hause gegangen. Es ging ihm gut also gab es keinen Grund ihn hier zu behalten.", sagte sie vorsichtig, nicht sicher wie Tugger darauf reagieren würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass zwischen dem Mainecoon und dem kleinen, schüchternen Kater etwas vorging, sie war sich nur noch nicht sicher was.

„Was?!" Eilig schlug Tugger die Decke weg, die Jenny wohl gestern über ihn gelegt hatte und sprang auf. Sich an der Wand abstützend hielt er einen Moment inne, da der Raum sich abermals anfing zu drehen. Als er meinte halbwegs geradeaus laufen zu können stieß er sich von der Wand ab und marschierte leicht schwankend los. Sein Arm tat immer noch unglaublich weh und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre ein Auto drüber gefahren aber das war jetzt egal. Er musste mit Misto reden.

Als Tugger aufstand drehte Jenny sich erschrocken um und ging auf ihn zu. „Was machst du denn. Du musst dich ausruhen du kannst noch nicht wieder aufstehen. Tugger!" Dieser war jedoch schon auf dem Weg zum Ausgang als die Katzendame bei ihm ankam. Sie versuchte ihm zu folgen doch Tugger war trotz Verletzungen schneller als sie. Im nächsten Raum blieb er eine Sekunde stehen und sah sich um, ehe er weiter Richtung Ausgang lief. „Rum Tum Tugger! Komm sofort wieder her!", rief Jenny streng doch vergebens. Am Ausgang blieb sie stehen und blickte im kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Sie konnte jetzt nicht weg, da sie sich ja noch um einige Jellicles kümmern musste und Skimble war Mäuse jagen gegangen. „Dummkopf…", nuschelte sie ehe sie sich umdrehte und beschloss, das Tugger alt genug war um auf sich selbst auf zu passen.  
_Sollte man zumindest meinen…_

Immer noch keine Aussprache zwischen den beiden ich weiß... die gibt es aber im nächsten kapitel versprochen ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Warnung! Extrem Kitsch vorraus. Gott, das Kapitel ist so überemotional geworden :D Aber vielleicht kommt es mir auch nur so vor. Wie auch immer ihr seit gewarnt. :D Viel spaß beim lesen. (Es ist übrigens das letzte kapitel)

Leicht schwankend lief Tugger den Weg zu Mistos Unterschlupf entlang. Er musste sich entschuldigen… und sich noch mal versichern, dass es Misto gut ging…Ja er hatte seine Fans wieder haben wollen und er gab ja auch zu, dass der kleine, schüchterne Kater Anfangs nur zum Langeweile vertrieb gedacht war. Doch dann wurde alles anders…Zu seinem Alltag als sexy Kater, der den Kätzchen den Kopf verdreht zurück zu kehren fühlte sich so…. falsch an.  
Vor allem als er gesehen hatte wie Misto ihm mit hängenden Schultern den Rücken zu gedreht hatte… _Und er hat geweint…_ glaubte Tugger zumindest. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher da ihm zu der Zeit schon sehr Schwindelig gewesen war… wie jetzt grade auch wieder.  
Schwer atmend stützte Tugger sich mit seinem nicht verletzten Arm an Mistos Eingang, an dem er mittlerweile angekommen war und schob vorsichtig den Vorhang zur Seite.

Schweigend blickte Misto auf Tuggers Lederhandschuhe, die er in seinen Pfoten hin und her wendete. Mit dem Rücken an die Wand seines Unterschlupfes gelehnt ließ er auch den Kopf nach hinten gegen den kühlen Beton fallen und schloss die Augen. Jenny hatte Tugger die Handschuhe ausgezogen als sie ihn verarztet hatte. Misto hatte es für eine bessere Idee gehalten sie mitzunehmen bevor eines der Kätzchen aus Tuggers Fanclub sie mitnahm und dieser sie nie wieder bekam.  
Und auch wenn der kleine, schwarze Kater es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, so musste er Tugger wieder sehen. Wenn auch nur um ihm seine Handschuhe wieder zu geben.  
_**Nein. Ich kann sie auch einfach Vikki geben… sie wird sie ihm schon geben wenn ich sie darum bete…  
**_Seufzend blickte Misto wieder nach unten, wo er abermals Tuggers Eigentum in den weißen Innenflächen seiner Pfoten hin und her drehte. Als plötzlich sein Vorhang zur Seite geschoben wurde schossen Mistos Ohren nach oben und sein Blick Richtung Eingang, ehe sich seine Augen weiteten. „T-Tugger!?"

Auch Tuggers Augen wieteten sich kurz, leicht erschrocken den kleinen Kater tatsächlich vor zu finden. Dann entspannten sich Tuggers Gesichtszüge und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. _Es geht ihm gut…  
_„Hey…", sagte Tugger leise. „Kann ich… kann ich rein kommen?" Unsicherheit lag in seiner Stimme, nicht sicher ob Misto ihn überhaupt noch sehen wollte.  
Eine Zeit lang starrte dieser ihn verwirrt an. „Em…ja! Ja klar ich em…. Solltest du dich nicht… ausruhen?" Besorgt wanderte Mistos Blick schüchtern zu Tuggers Arm, während dieser sich vorsichtig neben den schwarzen Kater setzte und sich ebenfalls mit dem Rücken an der Wand anlehnte. Tief einatmend ließ er den Kopf nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen.  
„Mach ich doch jetzt… hier."  
„Oh…o-ok…" Nervös umklammerte Misto das weiche Leder in seinen Pfoten und blickte nach links, weg von Tugger, nicht sicher was er sagen sollte oder was Tugger als nächstes sagen würde.

Es verging eine schier unendliche Zeit, in der Schweigen herrschte. Unangenehmes Schweigen, wie Misto fand. Was wollte Tugger bloß hier? Sollte er nicht im Bett liegen und sich ausruhen. Oder sich zumindest von Bombalurina oder den Anderen umsorgen lassen. Das musste ihm doch wohl mehr gefallen als hier mit ihm zu sitzen … oder? Oder? Misto wusste einfach nicht mehr was er denken sollte oder was er von der Situation halten sollte.  
_**Vielleicht-  
**_Doch bevor Misto weiter nachdenken konnte seufzte der Mainecoon neben ihm tief auf und öffnete die Augen, was der kleine Kater jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Er blickte immer noch nach links, den Blick stur auf die hintere Wand gerichtet. Er wollte Tugger nicht ansehen, konnte nicht.

Tugger beugte sich leicht nach vorne, versuchte Mistos Gesicht zu sehen, doch er scheiterte.  
„Ich…Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Tut mir leid … dass ich mich nicht sofort um dich gekümmert habe."  
Das Leder so feste umklammernd, dass ihm die Knöchel weh taten flüsterte Misto: „ Darum geht's doch gar nicht…"  
„Ich weiß…also…das mit uns-„  
„Ich weiß schon…"  
Verwirrt starrte Tugger Mistos Ohren an die sich nach hinten legten. „Du-?"  
„Ja! Ich versteh schon… du kannst ruhig gehen. Zu den Anderen mein ich. Du… bist jetzt immerhin wieder ihr Held. Ich versteh schon, dass ich…", Mistos Schultern zitterten leicht und seine Stimme drohte zu ersticken. Tugger konnte es zwar nicht sehen aber er vermutete, dass der kleine weinte. _Verdammt… warum-?  
_„…bloß ein Zeitvertreib war…"

Dann ging Tugger ein Licht auf. So meinte er das.  
„Nein! Das stimmt nicht." Erschrocken sprang Tugger nach vorne, versuchte Misto an zu sehen. „Naja …Anfangs schon aber dann…" Tief einatmend schüttelte Tugger den Kopf, nicht sicher wie er Misto das erklären sollte. „Hör mal du verstehst das falsch. Ich-„  
„Was soll ich denn da falsch verstehen? Ich bin doch nicht blöd Tugger!" In einer hastigen Bewegung drehte er sich zu dem Mainecoon um, der ihn erschrocken ansah. Mistos Lippen zitterten, so wie der Rest seines Körpers und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.  
„Misto…?" Als Tugger die Pfote ausstreckte, in dem Versuch dem kleinen Kater die Tränen weg zu wischen, drehte dieser sich wieder in die andere Richtung. Die Pfote und auch die Schultern sinken lassend starrte der Mainecoon auf das pechschwarze Fell vor ihm.

_Warum hört er mir den nicht zu…?_ Es war für Tugger schon schwer genug sich selbst seine Gefühle einzugestehen. Wie sollte er es denn dann noch Misto erklären… wenn dieser ihm noch dazu nicht zuhören wollte….  
Aus Mistos Richtung kam ein leises Schluchzen. „Geh jetzt…"  
Langsam schüttelte Tugger den Kopf bis ihm auffiel, dass Misto das ja nicht sehen konnte.  
„Nein.", sagte er entschlossen. Tugger wusste, das der schwarze Kater jetzt gerne allein wäre aber er würde jetzt nicht gehen und ihn in dem Glauben er wäre bloß ausgenutzt worden hier sitzen lassen.  
Noch ein Schluchzer… „Bitte... bitte geh…"  
Abermals schüttelte Tugger den Kopf und atmete tief ein. _Jetzt oder nie…  
_„Misto Ich liebe dich!"

…

Draußen zwitscherten die Vögel. Ein leichter Wind wehte und in der Ferne war das Rauschen von Autos zu hören und doch schien es als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Weder Tugger noch Misto hatten sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegt. Der Mainecoon starrte auf die weiße Schwanzspitze vor sich, während Misto nach ein paar Mal hektisch blinzeln merkte, dass er aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Hatte er das grade wirklich gehört…? Hatte Tugger gesagt, dass…?

Tugger hörte wie Misto tief ein und wieder aus atmete und schwer Schluckte. Er hatte aufgehört zu zittern. Hoffentlich war das ein gutes Zeichen. Langsam drehte der schwarze Kater seinen Kopf nach rechts, blickte über seine Schulte und flüsterte ein kaum hörbares „was…?"  
Ungläubig wanderte Tuggers Blick zu Mistos blauen Augen, ehe er verlegen lächelte und den Blick wieder abwandte. Noch nie in seinem Leben war Tugger etwas so peinlich gewesen. „Hör mal ich… sag das nicht jeden Tag. Das eine mal war schon schwer genug gewesen…" Darüber hinaus war Tugger sich sicher, dass er es nicht grade leise gesagt hatte….  
Dann drehte Misto sich langsam zu ihm um. _Er hat es wirklich gesagt… aber… _

„Meinst du… das ernst?" Ungläubig und leicht ängstlich sah Misto den großen Kater vor sich fragend an. Abermals lächelte Tugger, diesmal aufrichtig. „Sonst hätte ich es nicht gesagt."  
Sanft nahm Tugger Mistos Pfoten, die immer noch dessen Handschuhe umklammerten, in seine.  
Dann atmete er tief ein und aus und sah in wunderschöne, blaue Augen.

„Ich…weiß auch nicht wie es dazu gekommen ist. Ja am Anfang hab ich bloß eine Beschäftigung gesucht und da kamst du genau richtig. Aber dann…"  
Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd zuckte Tugger mit den Schultern.  
„…wurde es anders… mehr. Noch nie hat sich etwas so…richtig angefühlt. Bei niemandem. Du bist… lieb und witzig und… wunder schön... Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Das du dachtest ich würde dich jetzt alleine lassen. Denn das werde ich nicht! Als die Anderen sich wieder für mich interessiert haben fühlte es sich zwar gut an aber… etwas hat gefehlt…du hast gefehlt. Und…ich… mach mich grade total lächerlich oder?"  
Beschämt sah der Mainecoon auf seine Pfoten, die immer noch Mistos hielten.

Dieser war sprachlos. Mit großen Augen schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein er machte sich nicht lächerlich. Das… war das schönste was jemals jemand zu ihm gesagt hatte. Und das Beste war, dass er wusste Tugger meinte es ernst. Er war vielleicht manchmal ein Player aber er konnte auch ernst sein, dass wusste Misto. Und das hier war ernst. Das spürte er. Wieder kamen dem kleinen, schwarzen Kater die Tränen und er schluchzte leise auf, was Tugger aufblicken lies.  
Erschrocken sah dieser, wie Misto abermals Tränen über die Wangen kullerten und als er diesmal die Pfote hob lies Misto zu, dass Tugger ihm sanft über die Wange strich.  
„Hey… nicht weinen. Hab ich… hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" Als sich ein unsicheres Grinsen auf Mistos Lippen legte, machte Tuggers Herz schlagartig einen Hüpfer. Dann schüttelte der schwarze Kater den Kopf. „Nein…ich…ich hab bloß gedacht du… du hättest mich nur…naja ausgenutzt…"

Einen Vorwurfsvollen und auch leicht verletzten Blick aufsetzend sah er Misto an, während er nähe an ihn ran Rückte, so dass ihre Gesichte nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.  
„Komm schon. So ein großes Arschloch bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Das solltest du mittlerweile wissen…oder?" Ja das wusste Misto. Jetzt wusste er es ganz genau. Tugger war kein Arschloch… _**und wenn, dann ist er jetzt mein Arschloch.  
**_Lächelnd nickte Misto und sah Tugger dann schüchtern an, ehe dieser sich weiter nach vorne beugte, Mistos Kopf anhob und seine Lippen auf die des kleinen, schwarzen Katers legte. Ganz automatisch fielen Mistos Augen zu und er erwiderte den Kuss, während sich seine Arme um Tuggers Hals schlangen. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten legte Misto seinen Kopf auf Tuggers Schulter. „Ich liebe dich auch…"

Wieder bewegten sie sich nicht, ehe Tugger Misto sanft grade so weit nach hinten schob, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene beobachtet er wie Misto schüchtern zwischen Tugger und dem Boden hin und her sah, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Mainecoon Katers legte und er den kleiner wieder zu sich zog und ihn abermals küsste.

Vertieft in den Kuss zog er Misto mit sich, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wang und zog Misto auf seinen Schoß. Als sie sich wieder lösten legte sich unwillkürlich wieder ein Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter. Als Tuggers Blick zwischen sie fiel, wo Misto Pfoten ruhten wurde sein lächeln breiter und ein verwirrter Ausdruck legte sich auf seine Züge. „Sind das… meine Handschuhe?"  
Augenblicklich verschwand Mistos lächeln als er erschrocken nach unten blickte und sich dann verlegen auf die Lippe biss. „Em…ja. Also… Jenny hat sie ausgezogen als sie dich verarztet hat und ich dachte… also … ich wollte sie dir wieder geben."  
Ertappt zur Seite blickend hielt er Tugger die Handschuhe entgegen, der sie grinsend an sich nahm. „Natürlich wolltest du das. Danke." Erschrocken sah Misto Tugger in die Augen, „Doch wirklich! Ich wollte bloß nicht, dass… naja Jemima oder so sie klaut. Ich mein dann… hättest du sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder bekommen. Also ich mein-"  
Mit einem Kuss wurde Mistos Erklärungsversuch ein Ende gesetzt, ehe Tugger ihn sanft anlächelte. „Ich versteh schon." Durch Mistos weißes Fell schimmerte ein Rot auf seinen Wangen durch.

Während Tugger damit beschäftigt war seine Handschuhe wieder an zuziehen blickte Misto auf seine Pfoten.  
„Tugger?"  
„Mhm?"  
Einen Moment lang beobachtete Misto, wie der Mainecoon sich hochkonzentriert die Lederhandschuhe über seine Pfoten streifte, dann atmete er tief ein und sah Tugger ins Gesicht.  
„Warum ich?"  
„Was?" Verwirrt sah Tugger auf und unterbrach seine Tätigkeit, den linken Handschuhe bereits an gezogen.  
„Naja warum ich? Warum nicht… Bombalurina oder Jemima? Oder eine Andere? Ich meine… alle mögen dich und sie sind alle so hübsch und… keine Kater…" Verlegen hatte Misto seinen Blick wieder gesengt.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte schweigen, in dem Tugger über die Frage nachdachte. Ja warum Misto? Eben weil er ein Kater war? Weil er noch viel schöner war als sein ganzer Fanclub zusammen? Weil er ihm nicht blind hinterher lief wie die Anderen? Weil er ihn auch mochte wenn alle Anderen ihn ignorierten? Weil er der einzige war bei dem Tugger so seien konnte wie er wirklich war? _Ja wegen all dem…  
_Sanft lächelnd schob er die rechte Pfote unter Mistos Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an, sodass der kleine Kater ihn ansehen musste.  
„Warum du?... Ganz einfach. Weil du du bist."  
„Und wie bin ich?"  
Langsam beugte sich Tugger nach vorne, sodass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. Braune Augen sahen tief in Blaue und ehe Tugger seine Lippen auf Mistos legte flüsterte er: „Du bist…anders. Anders als die Anderen. Besonders."

Endeoh mein Gott ich glaubs nicht :D meine erste Story ist fertig. Und ich habe sogar schon eine Fortsetzung im Kopf.  
Ich hoffe wirklich es hatt euch gefallen und einen riiiiiiiiiesen Dank an alle Kommi schrieber. Vor allem an Sapphire Galaxy :*  
Eure Kommentare haben mich immer so happy gemacht und mich ermutigt weiter zu schreiben. Danke :*  
Lasst mich wissen ob ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt oder nicht und wie ihr das Ende bis jetzt findet :)


End file.
